J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aimer
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Hermione cache un terrible secret: elle se mutile quand elle se sent mal. Drago le découvre et deux choix s'offrent à lui : l'aider ou ne rien faire. TRAD
1. Ne me laisse pas

Hello,Hello. Me revoila avec une nouvelle histoire et cette fois ci c'est une traduction ! Oui oui vous ne rêvez pas, moi qui pensais ne jamais lire de fic en anglais... le manque de lecture m'a poussé à me tourner vers les fics anglaises et je dois dire que je me suis étonnée moi-même. Je pensais que je ne comprendrais rien mais en fait non, bien que j'ai parfois eu besoin de mon ami harrap's ^^

Sinon, cette histoire est un peu plus sombre que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. Mais elle m'a rappelée une amie (d'ailleurs Elise si jamais tu passes par la un jour, cette histoire est pour toi et même si on ne se voit plus j'espère que tu vas mieux !).

Voila, surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire vos remarques, surtout sur la constructions des phrases, si elles font bien français ^^

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartiens : les personnages sont à JK Rowling et l'Histoire à Romantic Fool sous le titre original I need you to love me

* * *

Hermione regardait, les yeux écarquillés le sang qui s'écoulait de son poignet. Elle se sentit soudain écœurée, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire. La main qui tenait la lame de rasoir tremblait et elle ressentit la douleur dans son poignet.

Elle laissa la lame tomber. Pour une raison étrange, elle se sentait mieux. Elle avait été submergée par des sanglots incontrôlables pendant plus d'une heure mais maintenant elle ne pleurait plus. La peine qui l'étouffait, qui la rongeait de l'intérieur semblait être partie. La seule douleur qu'elle ressentait, était celle cinglante de son poignet, et elle pouvait la supporter.

Hébétée, elle fixa le sang, ne ressentant absolument rien pour la première fois de toute sa vie.

.

« Et puis merde…Oh mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Granger ? »

Hermione cligna des yeux. Il n'y aurait du avoir personne. Elle avait soigneusement choisi d'aller dans un coin caché et éloigné au moment où elle avait senti les larmes monter. Peut-être que ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours.

« Sort d'ici Granger. Purée, tu saignes ! Granger, tu m'entends ? »

Si ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours, elles faisaient un sacré bon travail.

« Granger, je vais te dire un truc : soit tu parles, soit je vais chercher un professeur, TOUT DE SUITE. »

A ces mots, Drago vit le regard absent d'Hermione. Lentement elle se rendit compte de sa présence et quand elle le reconnu ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Malefoy ? »

Sa voix paraissait faible, même à ses propres oreilles. Elle paraissait également calme, vide. Elle ne pleurait plus.

« C'est ça Granger. Maintenant partons d'ici et allons voir Pomfresh. Elle va arranger ton poignet en un rien de temps. Ensuite nous… »

« Non ! » Cria presque Hermione

« Bien sur qu'elle va te l'arranger. Ce n'est qu'une coupure. »

« Non ! Va t'en Malefoy, tu n'as rien à voir avec ça. Je VAIS BIEN. »

Drago pouvait sentir la panique dans sa voix. Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ?

« Écoute, je sais que tu me détestes, je te déteste aussi… moldue. Mais tu saignes et je veux être sur que tu aies de l'aide. »

« Je peux prendre soin de moi Malefoy. », fit Hermione tandis qu'elle prenait sa baguette et lançait un sort de cicatrisation. Rien ne se passa.

Elle entendit Malefoy haleter.

« Tu t'es fait ça toi-même ? Es-tu folle, sang-de-bourbe ? »

« Bien sur que non, c'était un accident. »

Hermione niait mais sa voix manquait de conviction et elle le savait. Elle vit Malefoy hausser un sourcil et il déclara d'une voix moqueuse :

« Je crois que tu as oublié une chose Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. La raison pour laquelle un sort de guérison ne marche pas c'est lorsque la blessure a été infligée par nous même. Ce qui signifie que TU t'es fait ça toute seule. »

Hermione recula d'un pas, se sentant prise au piège

« Avoue Granger. Ou je vais le dire à un prof. »

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Elle leva sa baguette afin de lancer un sort d'amnésie. Seulement, elle vit la baguette de Drago pointée droit sur elle.

« N'essaie même pas Granger. »

Drago la vit tressaillir, et lentement, elle entama une explication.

« Écoutes Malefoy, je n'essayais pas de me tuer ou quoi que ce soit. Je me sentais juste stressée et c'est pourquoi je me suis coupée d'accord ? Ca s'appelle un " moyen de décompresser"(1) . Oublie que tu m'as vue. Je vais bien ! »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire.

* * *

(1) L'auteur avait écrit "adaptive behaviour" et je ne savais pas trop comment le retranscrire...

J'espère que ça vous à plu et que ma traduction n'est pas trop catastrophique. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarque... Review !


	2. Déchiré

Hello everybody ! Merci pour vos review, je suis contente que ce début d'histoire vous plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi : les personnages sont a Mrs Rowling et l'histoire à Romantic Fool sous le titre original I need you to love me.

* * *

« _Arrête ça » se disait Drago pendant qu'il repartait vers les dortoirs de Serpentard._

_« Arrête de penser à elle. Si elle dit qu'elle va bien, c'est qu'elle va bien »_

« _Elle va bien, et même si ce n'était pas le cas tu n'as absolument rien à voir avec ça. Laisse Saint-Potter et la belette s'occuper de ses problèmes »_

« _Mais Potter et Weasley ne savent même pas qu'elle a un problème, comment pourraient-ils l'aider ? » _Lança une autre voix dans sa tête

« _Si j'ai pu le découvrir, ils le peuvent aussi », _défendit Drago

« _Mais si elle se blessait plus sérieusement avant qu'ils le découvrent ? Tu as vu à quel point la coupure était profonde. Et tu n'as absolument rien fait. Tu l'as laissée. Et si elle était en train de se couper en ce moment ? »_

_« Elle pourrait saigner à mort. Je m'en fous. Le monde se porterait mieux avec une sang-de-bourbe en moins »_

Mais en pensant cela Drago s'arrêta. Le fait était que bien qu'il haïssait Potter, Weasley et Hermione, il réalisait qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment qu'elle meure. Peu lui importait qu'elle soit une sang-de-bourbe, ça n'aurait même pas eu d'importance qu'elle soit entièrement moldue. Il la connaissait et d'une certaine manière, il respectait son zèle et son talent. Il ne voulait certainement pas qu'elle saigne à mort !

Drago retourna sur ses pas et se mit presque à courir jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait vu Hermione pour la dernière fois.

.

.

Au moment où Drago Malefoy fut hors de sa vue, Hermione se sentit encore plus seule qu'avant. Pour une quelconque raison, elle s'était sentie mieux en se confiant à Malefoy. Elle se mutilait depuis la troisième année. Au début, c'était seulement de toutes petites coupures, qui pénétraient à peine la peau. Cela la gardait éveillée les jours où elle avait plus de neuf cours. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était sérieux… elles cicatrisaient vite. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh. Cependant, les coupures étaient devenues plus profondes pendant la quatrième et la cinquième année. Les articles de Rita Skeeter l'avaient affectée plus que les gens le pensaient et, le stress rajouté à ça l'avait amenée à se couper encore plus profondément. Après la mort de Cedric Diggory, Harry avait commencé à s'éloigner de ses amis, et pour des raisons inconnues d'Hermione, Ron semblait mal à l'aise avec elle.

Sans ses amis - et leurs problèmes - pour la distraire Hermione avait été forcée de passer beaucoup de temps toute seule.

Elle trompait la solitude en prenant encore plus d'options et en essayant de se consacrer encore plus à son travail. Cependant, les gens ne remarquaient plus à quel point elle travaillait dur et à quel point son travail était bon. Tout le monde supposait qu'elle _voulait_ travailler dur, avoir les meilleures notes, réussir dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Après quelques temps, il semblait qu'elle était esclave, travaillant pour ne pas briser leurs illusions, pour ne pas qu'ils sachent qu'en réalité, elle n'était pas si bonne que cela. Elle n'avait pas de talent. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose au monde sorcier: elle était certaine que la façade serait un jour brisée et que tout le monde verrait que ce qu'elle montrait était faux.(1) Elle se coupait alors plus profondément, savourant la douleur qui s'emparait d'elle. Quand son poignet la brulait, elle ne se souvenait plus que tout était faux. Elle oubliait que personne ne l'aimait, que personne ne l'appréciait, que personne ne voulait être ami avec elle. Elle ne souvenait plus qu'elle était à Poudlard. Des petits riens l'amenaient à se couper : elle avait cassé sa plume, elle n'avait eu que dix-neuf à un contrôle au lieu de vingt.

Maintenant, son poignet était strié de cicatrices qui ne pourraient pas partir.

Quand Malefoy l'avait trouvée, elle avait secrètement espéré qu'il l'aiderait. Elle ne savait pas le pourquoi du comment mais elle savait qu'elle était malade. Malgré cela, elle lui avait dit de s'en aller. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait bien. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Elle était loin d'aller bien. Mais il était la dernière personne dont elle voulait qu'il pense qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

Hermione eut une nouvelle fois une forte envie. Elle se pencha et ramassa le rasoir sur le sol. Elle le pressa contre sa chair et ferma les yeux, prête à savourer la douleur.

« Expelliarmus »

Hermione sentit le rasoir glisser de sa main.

« Putain Granger, tu ne peux pas rester seule dix minutes sans faire un bain de sang ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent brusquement. Seul, Drago Malefoy la fixait, sa baguette dans une main, le rasoir dans l'autre.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit que ce n'était pas tes affaires. »

Drago l'ignora. Il pointa sa baguette sur son poignet et lança :

« Rejoindrius »

Sa dernière blessure se referma mais laissa une cicatrice. Peu importait, son poignet était couvert de cicatrices. Hermione cilla. Pourquoi l'aidait-il ?

Comme si il pouvait lire dans son esprit, Drago répondit :

« Bien que je crois que les sang-de-bourbes ne devraient pas apprendre la magie… je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience. »

« Il n'y aurait pas eu de mort Malefoy. Et même si il y en avait eu, je crois que tu serais capable de laver ta conscience en quelques minutes », cracha Hermione.

Elle détestait se sentir faible, elle détestait particulièrement se sentir faible devant une personne qui était censée être son ennemi.

« Ta dernière déclaration est peut-être vraie Granger, mais je doute que la première le soit. Il est clair que tu ne peux tout simplement pas rester seule sans te faire du mal. »

Drago observa Hermione, les yeux plissés. Elle ressemblait à un lapin prit au piège : prête à courir ou à faire une crise cardiaque à la moindre provocation. Il se décida à la calmer. Ensuite, il essaierait de la convaincre d'aller voir un professeur. N'importe quel professeur.

« Écoutes Granger, je ne veux pas te blesser. En fait je veux l'exact opposé : je veux te protéger. »

Il tressaillit devant l'absurdité de la situation : avant cela, un de ses buts dans la vie était de provoquer Hermione ou ses amis.

« Je n'ai pas BESOIN que tu me protèges Malefoy. Je peux prendre soin de moi », attaqua Hermione

« Putain de merde. Tu es en train de creuser ta propre tombe et tu le sais ! »

Hermione aurait pu faire autre chose. Elle aurait pu le maudire, lui lancer un sort, le gifler ou encore partir. Drago semblait prêt à parer toutes ses réactions, cependant, Hermione éclata en sanglots.

« Mais merde…tu ne pourrais pas…juste… t'en aller…je…soin », commença Hermione. Mais sa phrase semblait de moins en moins cohérente à chacun de ses sanglots. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage et son corps était secoué par des tremblements incontrôlables.

Elle allait tomber mais Drago la prit dans ses bras.

Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait déjà vu des filles pleurer - souvent par sa faute. Mais les autres fois il ne s'en souciait pas. Il avait toujours pensé que les larmes étaient un moyen de parvenir à leurs fins. Quand sa mère voulait acheter une nouvelle chose, quand elle voulait faire quelque chose que son père n'aimait pas, elle pleurait. Quand Pansy Parkinson avait voulu qu'il la présente à ses parents, elle avait pleuré. Drago se croyait immunisé contre les larmes. Mais cette sang-de-bourbe, son ennemie, les pleurs de cette fille avaient réduit son cerveau en bouillie. Il restait planté là comme une statue, tenant Hermione dans ses bras pendant qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule.

* * *

(1)Je ne sais pas si j'ai été bien claire. J'ai un peu lutté pour cette partie. Ce que voulait dire l'auteur c'est que les gens croient qu'elle travaille dur parce qu'elle en a envie, alors qu'Hermione continue de travailler dur parce qu'elle veut montrer cette image d'elle au gens. Elle ne veut pas leur montrer qu'en fait elle n'est pas si bonne que ça (Hermione n'a pas une très haute opinion d'elle-même, elle pense qu'elle est nulle alors que c'est tout le contraire.)

Votre avis ? Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a des phrases qui ne sonnent pas bien.

Bisous


	3. Il s'inquiète pour moi ?

Hello, voici le troisième chapitre. Je vous remercie encore une fois pour les reviews ! Et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à faire vos remarques.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire a Romantic Fool sous le titre I need you to love me.

* * *

Pour Drago, il sembla s'écouler une éternité avant que les sanglots de Granger se tarissent. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient raides. Il devrait laver sa robe de sorcier : il essayait de se concentrer sur les choses qu'il pouvait contrôler dans sa vie. Jusqu'à ces derniers instants il pensait pouvoir tout contrôler. Toutefois, il avait cette horrible sensation de voir son monde tourner à l'envers, et que sa vie était en train de changer. Il se dit mentalement qu'il ne laisserait pas cela arriver. Il allait refourguer Granger au premier professeur qu'il trouverait, puis il irait se laver les mains. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ça.

« Malefoy peux-tu me promettre quelque chose ? » L'entendit-il demander.

Il baissa les yeux et vit ses grands yeux marron l'implorer. Elle semblait prête à refondre en larmes si il refusait et il était prêt à dire n'importe quoi pour éviter d'entendre à nouveau ses pleurs.

« Bien sur », répondit-il en se maudissant intérieurement d'être un tel imbécile.

« Peux-tu _s'il te plait_, ne rien dire à personne à propos de ça. Surtout pas aux professeurs. »

« Putain ! » Cette fois, il jura à haute voix. Le ciel se liguait contre lui. Pourquoi avait-il fait une promesse avant même de savoir ce qu'il était censé promettre ? A ces mots, il vit les yeux de Granger se remplir de larmes.

« Va au diable Granger. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de ça. Ok je ne vais rien dire mais tu n'es pas bien. Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience. Je n'ai pas non plus le temps de t'aider. Donc tu vas aller demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre. Je me fous de savoir si c'est Saint-Potter, la belette ou Dumbledore mais ça ne PEUT PAS être moi. »

Hermione le fixa. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Ses parents ? Même ses parents n'auraient pas l'audace de lui offrir de l'aide. Elle n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne. Elle n'avait même pas demandé à Malefoy de l'aider. Elle lui avait déjà dit que ses coupures étaient un "moyen de décompresser". Toutes les personnes stressées avaient des "moyens de décompresser". Bon, la plupart d'entre eux décompressaient en prenant un bain chaud ou en frappant dans des oreillers, mais se couper n'était pas tellement différent… D'accord c'était différent. Mais elle pouvait s'en occuper.

« Écoutes Malefoy, je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider. Je t'ai demandé de ne le dire à personne. Je vais bientôt régler ça. Je traverse juste une période difficile : je dois réviser pour les examens, m'occuper de la SALE, aider Neville, planifier mon avenir et m'inquiéter pour plein d'autres choses. Je me coupe plus souvent pendant cette période de l'année, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter et c'est pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu amènes les gens à s'inquiéter pour moi. Ils ont assez de choses pour lesquelles s'inquiéter. Peux-tu fermer ta grande… je veux dire garder le silence à propos de ça »

Elle vit les sourcils de Drago se hausser un peu plus. Il lui fit un de ses sourires moqueur et demanda :

« Tu t'inquiètes seulement pour ça ? Je ne peux pas croire que quelqu'un serait stressé juste pour ça ! Je veux dire : ta liste était TELLEMENT courte. As-tu dit que D'HABITUDE tu te coupes et que tu te coupes juste PLUS SOUVENT pendant cette période de l'année ? Après ça, -je veux dire, je te respecte Granger, vraiment- , tu as le courage de ME dire que je n'ai pas de quoi m'inquiéter ? Granger, ES-TU FOLLE ? »

Hermione cligna des yeux. Elle aurait ri à son sarcasme si il n'était pas si révélateur. Le fait était que pour la première fois dans la journée elle n'avait pas envie de se couper. Durant tout le temps où Malefoy avait fait son sermon, elle s'était sentie normale, comme pendant ses deux premières années à Poudlard où sa seule inquiétude était d'arriver à dépasser le mépris des serpentards et leurs plans diaboliques. Elle se sentait bien. Il y avait longtemps que quelqu'un ne s'était pas inquiété pour elle, que quelqu'un lui montrait qu'il se souciait qu'elle meure ou non. Que cela vienne de Malefoy ne changeait rien.

« Écoutes Granger, rentres au dortoir. Je vais chercher McGonnagal, elle va … »

« Non ! »

« Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit… »

« Non ! Ecoutes Malefoy, j'apprécie ce…euh… cette attention, mais je me sens mieux maintenant. En réalité, je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien ces jours ci… oui… je vais aller bien maintenant. Euh…merci, je crois. Je retourne au dortoir, et Malefoy, si tu le dis à quelqu'un… je nierai tout et je dirai que c'est un complot des serpentards pour me faire du tort. Je suis désolée de te menacer. De toute façon, tu m'as déjà promis de ne rien dire. Salut »

Et avant que Drago ai pu répondre, elle était partie. Drago pouvait comprendre qu'elle l'ai menacé. Étrangement, il se sentait un peu blessé qu'elle ai pensé avoir besoin de recourir aux menaces. Il n'aurait rien dit, il avait promis. En réalité, ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Il y avait cette petite possibilité où il le dirait pour la sortir de son esprit. Bon, honnêtement ce n'était pas exactement une petite possibilité mais de toute façon elle devait le croire. Drago retourna vers les dortoirs de serpentards. Pourquoi avait-elle dit « cette attention » ? Il ne se « souciait » pas d'elle Pourquoi se « soucierait-il « d'une sang-de-bourbe, amie d'Harry Potter. Il ne se « souciait » de rien du tout.

A ce moment, Drago décida qu'il irait discrètement dans les dortoirs des filles pour avoir une petite « conversation » avec Pansy Parkinson. Si il prenait du bon temps avec elle, cela prouverai qu'il ne se « souciait » pas de Granger. Oui, il voulait évincer Granger de son esprit.

Il ricana en revoyant Granger s'excuser de le menacer.

* * *

Alors ? La suite surement demain ou lundi^^


	4. Quel dommage !

Coucou, voici le 4ème chapitre. Le prochain sera sans doute plus long à venir parce que mes partiels commencent demain. Et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent a Mrs Rowling et l'histoire a Romantic Fool.

* * *

L'humeur d'Hermione s'était considérablement améliorée au moment ou elle atteignit le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle prononça vivement le mot de passe et rentra à l'intérieur. Elle vit Harry et Ron assis sur un des sofas, rassembla ses livres et alla s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Elle remarqua qu'ils ne révisaient pas pour l'examen de potions du lendemain, au lieu de cela, ils jouaient aux échecs version sorcier.

« _Ne dit rien Hermione » fit Ron, tandis qu'il bougeait sa tour afin de prendre la reine d'Harry.

« _Oui Hermione, fermes la » rajouta Harry.

La bonne humeur d'Hermione disparu. Ils ne voulaient pas d'elle ici. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle s'assoit avec eux, ils ne VOULAIENT PAS d'elle.

«_ Bien. Ron si tu ne bouges pas ta tour Harry va te prendre ton roi en trois mouvements. Je vous laisse à votre jeu » fit Hermione en reprenant ses livres et en s'en allant vers les dortoirs.

Harry et Ron cillèrent. Le survivant lança :

«_ Elle est folle ? Je pensais qu'elle allait nous bassiner pour réviser les potions.»

« _Naaan. Elle a des sautes d'humeurs ces derniers temps. Je crois qu'elle a ses règles. Hermione va bien, on n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour elle. » Répondit Ron, bougeant sa tour pour ne pas qu'Harry la prenne.

« _Peut-être que je devrais lui demander de jouer avec moi la prochaine fois. En fait oublie ça. Elle gagnerait de toute façon. »

OoO

Drago Malefoy marchait vers le cours de potions. Il avait passé la nuit entière avec Pansy Parkinson. Elle pensait qu'il aimait ça. En réalité, il avait vraiment essayé d'apprécier. Cependant, pour une quelconque raison, à chaque fois que Pansy disait quelque chose de stupide (ce qui arrivait souvent), ses pensées allaient vers Hermione et il commençait à s'inquiéter. NON, il ne s'est PAS FAIT de souci et il N'ETAIT PAS inquiet pour cette sang-de-bourbe. Mais il sentait qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose de plus pour elle.

A cinq heures du matin il s'était réveillé après un cauchemar ou il trouvait Hermione morte. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il se « souciait » d'elle. Il n'était juste pas habitué à voir des gens se mutiler. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le simple fait de penser à elle le fit se lever et réviser pour les potions.

Maintenant, il était en train de marcher vers la classe et il ne pensait qu'à la trouver. Il la vit, assise dans le fond de la classe, son livre ouvert, semblant fin prête. Elle portait toutefois un étrange bracelet au poignet gauche.

Hermione était prête pour l'examen. Après quelques petites séances de "moyen de décompresser", elle s'était sentie assez calme pour étudier. Malgré le fait qu'elle connaissait le livre par cœur depuis l'été, et le fait qu'elle avait révisé pendant un mois, et le fait que même si elle avait zéro elle aurait quand même la moyenne en potions (l'examen n'était que coefficient deux et elle avait eu la meilleure note à tous ses devoirs), Hermione avait relu le livre encore deux fois, refait toutes les questions de compréhension, et lu le guide d'études. Ensuite, elle était allée se coucher.

Sa seule inquiétude était que quelqu'un remarque les marques sur son poignet. Voila pourquoi elle avait relié deux rubans pour en faire un bracelet qui cachait les marques. Ginny pensait qu'elle essayait de lancer une nouvelle mode. Hermione pensait que cela allait attirer l'attention sur son bras, en particulier celle de Drago Malefoy.

Au milieu de son examen Drago releva la tête et vit qu'Hermione avait déjà fini. Elle semblait relire son parchemin, à la recherche de possibles fautes. Il la vit atteindre le bas de son parchemin et le re-dérouler. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. De toute façon, elle n'avait même pas besoin d'une bonne note. Elle pouvait avoir un B, en potions B était considéré comme une note élevée. Drago retourna à son examen et le termina. Pour la première fois dans sa scolarité, Drago regarda ses réponses, cherchant de possibles fautes. Il en trouva cinq. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'Hermione était toujours la, vérifiant son parchemin pour la centième fois. Drago re regarda ses réponses et trouva deux autres fautes. Il allait retourner son parchemin quand il vit Hermione cherchant encore pour la deux centième fois au moins. Pour une étrange raison Drago vérifia encore ses réponses et trouva une autre faute. Soudainement la réalité le frappa : il était influencé par une SANG-DE-BOURBE ! Et ce n'était pas n'importe quelle sang-de-bourbe, c'était Hermione Granger ! Drago jura intérieurement et retourna son parchemin alors qu'Hermione était toujours en train de vérifier son parchemin.

« _Miss Granger, je crois que vous avez vérifié vos réponses minutieusement. Vous êtes libre de rendre votre copie étant donné que vous êtes la dernière personne restante dans la classe. »

Hermione leva les yeux et rendit son parchemin à Rogue. Elle n'avait trouvé aucune faute. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas été assez minutieuse. Elle avait vraiment envie de revérifier son parchemin. Cependant, le temps était fini. Elle rassembla ses livres et décida d'aller à la bibliothèque pour réviser l'examen d'arithmancie.

.

.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment réviser pour l'arithmancie. C'était plus de l'application que du contenu. Toutefois, ça n'allait lui faire de mal de faire un peu plus d'exercices. Alors qu'elle atteignait la bibliothèque, une main surgit et la tira dans une pièce ou elle n'était jamais allée auparavant. C'était une agréable pièce avec les murs couverts de livres et un canapé qui semblait confortable au centre. Il y avait également un beau bureau en acajou. Elle ne fut pas surprise de constater que la main qui l'avait attrapée soit celle de Drago Malefoy.

Cependant, Drago ne faisait pas attention au cadre du lieu. Il tira d'un coup sec sur les rubans qui recouvraient le poignet d'Hermione et trouva exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait : une vilaine cicatrice rouge. Il vit le visage de Granger pâle de surprise, devenir rose de gêne, puis il rougit de colère.

« _De quel droit peux-tu faire ça ? Ce que je fais avec mon poignet ne te regarde pas » fulmina Hermione. D'accord, il disposait d'une sorte de droit depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait bien la nuit dernière. Mais il en faisait tout un plat.

« _Es-tu ou n'est tu pas allée dire à un prof, Saint-Potter ou Weasley ce que tu te fais à ton poignet ? » Siffla Drago. Pour une quelconque raison, il était très en colère contre Hermione. Il était également en colère contre lui-même de l'avoir laissée partir la nuit précédente. Il l'aurait pu l'arrêter, ne pas la laisser continuer à se blesser mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il l'avait juste laissée continuer. Et maintenant, il fixait son poignet mutilé sans savoir quoi faire.

« Non ! Je ne suis allée le dire à PERSONNE. Je peux m'en occuper toute seule. Je vais BIEN. Maintenant j'ai besoin de réviser mon arithmancie. » Répliqua Hermione.

Il l'avait mise sur la défensive et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas que quelqu'un ai cette sorte de pouvoir sur elle. En fait ce n'était pas si mal que cela : elle se sentait beaucoup moins seule. Mais elle restait certaine de pouvoir s'occuper d'elle toute seule. Bon, elle était certaine de pouvoir s'occuper d'elle _la plupart du temps_. Mais les périodes ou elle ne pouvait pas étaient rares et espacées.

« _Comment vas-tu m'empêcher de faire quelque chose Granger ? » Demanda Drago, une vague idée se formant dans sa tête. Il n'était pas vraiment sur de son idée mais il laissait son instinct le guider. Son cerveau ne lui donnait pas de réponses pour le moment, et cela se produisait très rarement.

* * *


	5. J'ai besoin de toi

Coucou, comment allez-vous ? Ma première semaine de partiel est enfin terminée !!!! Ouff, plus que quatre jours et c'est les vacances !!!! Great !! Je profite donc pour vous poster le chapitre 5 avant mon merveilleux week-end de révisions ^^ Et je vous remercie encore pour les reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Hermione, Drago & cie sont à JKR et l'histoire à été inventée et écrite par Romantic Fool.

* * *

**Petit rappel de la fin du chapitre précédent.**

_« _Comment vas-tu m'empêcher de faire quelque chose Granger ? » Demanda Drago, une vague idée se formant dans sa tête. Il n'était pas vraiment sur de son idée mais il laissait son instinct le guider. Son cerveau ne lui donnait pas de réponses pour le moment, et cela se produisait très rarement.»_

* * *

« Je n'ai pas BESOIN de t'en empêcher. Tu as promis ! » Fit Hermione. Cependant, elle était un peu inquiète… Non, elle était TRES inquiète. Depuis quand pouvait-on compter sur une promesse faite par un serpentard ? La réponse était simple : on ne pouvait pas. Personne n'avait jamais compté là dessus. Mais Drago pouvait-être une personne sur laquelle on pouvait compter non ? Il n'était pas du style à rompre une promesse n'est ce pas ? Il ne la romprait pas même si en le faisant il blesserait sa pire ennemie n'est ce pas ? Oh seigneur ! Il le ferait !!

« _Depuis quand penses-tu pouvoir croire en ma parole Granger ? » Demanda Drago. A ce moment là, il était sur qu'il tiendrai sa promesse. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de rompre sa promesse : il trouvait toujours un moyen pour les contourner. Cependant, il était sur qu'il n'allait pas contourner la promesse faite à Granger. Il aurait pu essayer, mais il ne le voulait pas. Mais elle n'avait pas à le savoir n'est-ce pas ?

« _Depuis… tu vas la tenir !? »

Drago haussa ses sourcils et déclara :

« _Tu ne veux pas en être sure ? »

Hermione se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait comme un lapin prit au piège, certain d'être à la merci du chasseur. Pour une quelconque raison, être à la merci de quelqu'un d'autre lui paraissait mieux que d'être à sa propre merci. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle personne, il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy donc ça ne pourrait pas être mieux. Ou peut-être que si ?

« _Tu me fais du chantage Malefoy ? » C'était une question rhétorique

« _Oui Granger, c'est ce que je fais »

.

.

Hermione passa le reste de la journée à aider Malefoy en arithmancie. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait pris cette matière en première option. Il n'avait pas l'air de saisir les concepts et il n'avait pas non plus l'air d'aimer la matière. Elle pensait que l'arithmancie était la matière la plus intéressante, mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé quelqu'un qui soit d'accord avec elle.

« _Malefoy, tu ne peux pas multiplier ces matrices. Ce n'est pas possible. »

« _Pourquoi pas ? »

« _Elles ne sont pas dans le même ordre. »

« _Celles que tu as multipliées tout à l'heure n'étaient pas dans le même ordre »

« Oui, mais il y a ce dessin, tu vois. Le dernier numéro doit être le même que le premier ou le deuxième. Ou alors, leurs déterminants… »

« QUOI ? »

Au bon d'un moment, il y arriva. Ce n'était pas si ennuyeux de servir de professeur particulier pour Malefoy. Bien que cela lui prenait du temps pour bien saisir les concepts, une fois qu'il l'avait fait il n'avait plus besoin d'explications. Et à chaque fois qu'il la regardait avec gratitude, Hermione avait un sentiment de réussite qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avant. Elle n'était pas seule et quelqu'un semblait reconnaitre ses capacités.

Drago aussi passait l'un des meilleurs moments de révisons de toute sa vie. Il avait toujours détesté l'arithmancie, il avait juste pris cette option parce que son père avait voulu qu'il la prenne. Le professeur Vector n'était pas non plus le meilleur de professeur. Il était brillant mais pas très pédagogue. Avec Hermione, Drago commençait à aimer l'arithmancie. Et merde… aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aime l'arithmancie !

.

.

Cinq heures plus tard 

« _Peux-tu me laisser maintenant ? Je suis pratiquement sure que tu réussiras l'examen. » Demanda Hermione.

En réalité, elle regrettait que la révision se termine. Cela signifiait qu'elle aurait à retourner aux dortoirs gryffondor. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester seule mais elle était toujours seule. Et quand elle se sentait seule, elle se sentait déprimée… et quand elle déprimait…

« _Euuuuh non ! »

Hermione cligna des yeux. Que voulait dire ce « non ». Tout deux avaient stoppés leurs activités et elle le fixait, la bouche ouverte.

« _Allez Granger, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser après seulement cinq heures de révisions n'est ce pas ? » Demanda t-il, essayant de paraitre aussi innocent que possible, mais en fin de compte il paraissait diabolique. Hermione le remarqua mais préféra ne rien dire.

« Bien, c'était quand même cinq heures », répondit faiblement Hermione. Elle commençait à regretter le jour ou elle s'était coupée.

Drago commença à marcher avec Hermione qui essayait de le rattraper.

« _Hé, Malefoy. Ou est-ce qu'on va ? » Demanda Hermione en haletant : elle essayait de rester à son niveau.

« _Voir Dumbledore » Répondit Drago d'un ton monotone.

Hermione s'arrêta net. Drago soupira et se retourna.

« _Crois moi. Je ne vais pas révéler ton petit secret. J'ai juste une faveur à lui demander. »

« _Quelle faveur ? »

« _Ca Granger, c'est à toi de le découvrir »

* * *

Alors ? A votre avis est-ce que Drago ment ? Est-ce qu'il va trahir sa promesse et dire à Dumbledore qu'Hermione se mutile ? Sinon, que veut-il lui demander ? Moi je sais, moi je sais, mais j'attends quand même vos propositions ^^

Bisous


	6. Un faux pas

Coucou, comment ça va ? Pour moi c'est enfin les vacances !!!! Et j'en ai bavé avec ces partiels de mer**. Enfin Bref, j'en profite d'ailleurs pour souhaiter bon courage à toutes celles (tous ceux si il y a des garçons, ce qui m'étonnerais ^^) qui passent des exams, révisent le bac ou le brevet.

En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout chaud. Et merci à ceux qui me postent des reviews, m'ajoutent en alerte ou en favoris (même si j'aimerai quand même savoir pourquoi vous aimez, parce que si je mérite une place dans vos favoris,c'est parce que vous aimez non ?)

.

**Réponses au reviews anonymes** :

**Schiwii** : Merci pour tes encouragement. Ravie que ça te plaise. Voila la suite.

**Carole** : Merci !!! Pour mes partiels...euh...je sens venir le T comme Troll... ou même le V comme Véracrasse xD. La suite est là^^

.

**Disclaimer** : JKR ne m'ayant pas encore légué les droits de Harry Potter, tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'histoire quant-à elle est à Romantic Fool.

* * *

« _Etes vous absolument certain que c'est ce que vous voulez Mr Malefoy ? Je me rappelle que vous aviez protesté avec véhémence contre ça au début de l'année et j'ai du faire une exception pour vous. » Demanda Dumbledore en le scrutant par-dessus ses lunettes. Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous.

« _Et vous Miss Granger, vous êtes d'accord ? »

« _Certainement professeur. Granger…je veux dire Hermione et moi sommes tous deux préfets et vous nous avez déjà fait savoir que nous seront préfet-en-chef l'année prochaine. Nous avons des obligations en commun et nous en aurons encore plus, ce serait plus pratique de partager l'appartement. Granger…Hermione et moi avons résolus nos différents et nous avons convenus que cette cohabitation ne serait pas un problème. Tu es d'accord Granger ? Je veux dire, Hermione ? » Fit Drago de sa voix la plus sincère. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'elle avait intérêt à être d'accord avec tout ce qu'il dirait.

Hermione ressemblait à un lapin perdu (NDT : l'auteur avait une obsession pour les lapins je crois). Elle était TRES perdue à ce moment. Pourquoi Drago voudrait partager un l'appartement des préfets avec elle ? Ils avaient tout deux protesté contre ça au début de l'année !

Drago lui donna un léger coup de coude, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle acquiesça donc lentement.

Dumbledore était perdu lui aussi. Cependant, il savait que partager un appartement ne leur ferait pas de mal. Contre toute logique, son instinct lui disait d'accepter. Comme tout bon sorcier, il croyait en son instinct. Il répondit donc :

« _Bien, je ne vois pas de raison de refuser Je suppose que vous souhaitez maintenir cette cohabitation pendant les vacances d'été ?. Mr Lucius Malefoy m'a informé qu'il souhaitait que vous restiez à Poudlard pour votre sécurité. »

« _Oui » « _Non »

Drago la regarda avec colère et elle se tortilla.

« _Granger…je veux dire, Hermione voulait dire « oui », n'est ce pas Hermione ? » Demanda t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Hermione se força à hocher la tête avec une grande difficulté.

.

OoO

.

« _Drago Malefoy ! Revient ici et expliques toi ! » Hurla Hermione dès qu'ils sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore.

Drago éclata de rire. Il se tenait le ventre tellement il riait.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il a de drôle ? Tu as plutôt intérêt à avoir une TRES bonne explication : pourquoi tu veux que je passe le reste de l'année, la totalité des vacances et ma dernière année à Poudlard dans le même appartement que toi ? » Hermione était toute rouge : elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses. Partager un appartement n'en faisait pas partie.

Drago s'esclaffa, incapable de contenir son hilarité.

« _Tu…tu aurais du voir…ta tête…Granger. On aurait dit… que tu avais une attaque… »

« _Réponds à ma question au lieu de ricaner. Pourquoi voudrais-tu de MOI dans la même pièce que TOI ? » Hermione tapait inconsciemment du pied par terre, elle paraissait tellement furieuse que Drago repartit dans un fou rire.

Il réussi finalement à s'arrêter et déclara :

« _Eh bien, une partie de moi à dit ça juste pour te faire chier. Sinon, partager le même appartement signifie avoir un prof particulier quand je veux. Et un souffre-douleur aussi. De plus, j'ai entendu que les appartements privés à Poudlard étaient chics et plein de secrets. Je pense que ça pourrait être intéressant. » Mentit-il.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Hermione hors de sa vue : il s'inquièterait toujours pour elle, se demanderait ce qu'elle faisait… Drago s'arrêta. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il était en train de penser à elle comme "Hermione" ! Ce n'était pas bon. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. C'était GRANGER et pas Hermione. Et il n'était PAS inquiet pour elle. C'était une putain de sang de…

«_ Arrrrgh » Grogna Drago

Hermione cligna des yeux, un peu déconcertée par ce changement d'humeur. Est-ce que les hommes avaient aussi leurs règles ?

Drago la regarda : il y avait maintenant de la méchanceté dans son regard.

« _Ne penses même pas que je prête attention à toi sang-de-bourbe. Je n'ai PAS suggéré qu'on vive ensemble parce que je me SOUCIE de toi. Je ne veux même pas connaitre ton existence. J'ai quand même besoin d'aide en arithmancie et en botanique et Merlin sait que j'ai besoin de réussir mes examens de fin d'année et mes ASPICS (1) , si je veux satisfaire aux espoirs que mon père à placé en moi. M'as-tu compris Granger ? »

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Hermione se sentit très blessée. Bien sur, elle ne pensait pas qu'il se souciait d'elle. Ca aurait été sympa qu'il le fasse mais si il ne le faisait pas ça ne l'affecterait pas. Peu importait qu'il ne veuille même pas qu'elle existe. Quelle différence. PERSONNE ne souhaitait qu'elle existe. Personne ne se souciait d'elle. Ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle rentre à la maison pendant les vacances. Ses amis l'évitaient. Ou était la différence ? IL N'Y AVAIT PAS DE DIFFERENCE !

Hermione ressentit une nouvelle fois cette forte envie. L'envie de s'emparer d'une lame de rasoir. Elle sentit les larmes jaillir de ses yeux, suivie par le tremblement familier de son corps. Elle oublia tout. Elle DEVAIT partir, elle devait aller quelque part ou elle serait seule.

Drago regretta ses mots ou moment même ou il vit le visage d'Hermione perdre toutes couleurs. Il les regretta encore plus lorsqu'il vit les larmes jaillir de ses prunelles et quand il la vit s'en aller en courant. Il resta là, stupéfait pendant un petit moment, puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire.

* * *

(1)l'auteur parlait des BUSES et des ASPICS mais comme ils sont en 6ème année et que les buses se déroulent en 5ème année, je fais comme si c'était de simple examens de fin d'année.

* * *

Je tiens à féliciter ** Tenshi-Sa-chan** pour avoir trouvé la raison pour laquelle Drago voulait aller voir Dumbeldore. Je te décerne l'award de la meilleure déductrice.

Sinon, il a pas assuré sur ce coup là Drago !!! Et je peux déja vous dire que... non en fait je ne dis rien ^^

Bisous


	7. Où est elle ?

Hello, hello. Voici un nouveau chapitre, il est assez court et j'en suis désolée mais je vous en remettrai un demain !!

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Carole** : Voici la suite, et je pense que ça ne sera pas trop long d'attendre jusqu'a demain ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennnent à Mrs Rowling et l'Histoire à Romantic Fool.

* * *

« _Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Malefoy ? Et comment es-tu entré ? » Demanda Harry.

Drago haussa les épaules. Il était exténué et c'était son dernier espoir de trouver Granger. Il avait fouillé les donjons, regardé dans la salle sur demande, été voir aux abords de la forêt interdite… il ne l'avait trouvée nulle part. Il avait vraiment espéré qu'il la trouverait en sécurité dans les dortoirs gryffondors mais elle n'était pas là. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parlementer avec Potter mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« _Réponds à ma question Malefoy ou je vais chercher McGonnagal pour qu'elle t'attrape par les oreilles et qu'elle te mette dehors ! » Continua Harry. Il avait cependant l'impression que Malefoy ne prendrait pas le risque d'avoir une retenue sans bonne raison.

« _Ma famille à donné le portrait qui garde votre salle commune, donc elle fait ce que je lui dis de faire. Je suis ici Potter, pour trouver Granger » Répondit Drago pendant qu'il posait ses pieds sur la table, remplie des livres et des devoirs d'Harry. Ses bottes étaient boueuses et il ne fut pas étonné de voir qu'Harry semblait mécontent.

« _Enlèves tes pieds de mes livres Malefoy » Grogna Harry. Il se déplaça afin de les enlever lui-même. Il vit les sourcils de Malefoy se hausser mais pour une raison étrange, il ne résista pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu as à faire avec Hermione ? » Demanda t-il

« _Elle est censée se trouver dans l'appartement des préfets depuis deux heures. J'ai besoin d'aide en runes anciennes et je n'étais pas très content de voir qu'elle n'était pas là. C'est pour ça que je me suis décidé à venir la chercher ici »

Harry semblait assez dubitatif quant-aux intentions de Malefoy. Il n'avait jamais vu Malefoy se préoccupant de ses devoirs. Il n'avait jamais vu Malefoy se préoccupant de quoi que ce soit, particulièrement des runes anciennes. Par conséquent, débarquer dans la salle commune gryffondor juste parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour ses devoirs ne lui ressemblait pas.

D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il avait dit qu'Hermione était censée aller dans l'appartement des préfets avec LUI ?

« _Evites de rester bouche bée Potter. Tu ressembles à un poisson et tu me pollues la vue. Tu sais où est Granger ou pas ? » Demanda Drago en s'efforçant de garder le calme qu'il n'avait pas. Si il n'était pas désespéré, il n'aurait pas débarqué dans cette salle commune et il n'aurait pas demandé à Saint-Potter de l'aider. A chaque minute qui s'écoulait, le danger qu'encourait Hermi…Granger augmentait et il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience.

« _Non. Personne ne l'as vue depuis des heures. Mais même si je savais ou elle était je ne te le dirai pas. »

Drago jura, donna un coup de pied rageur dans la table et quitta la pièce.

.

OoO

.

« _Drago chéri, arrête de faire les cent pas s'il te plait. Tu me donnes mal à la tête. ». Pansy Parkinson était allongée sur son lit, devant lequel Drago faisait les cent pas. Elle ne l'avait JAMAIS vu faire les cent pas et elle était un peu déroutée.

Drago s'arrêta. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il faisait les cent pas. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il de ne pas avoir trouvé Hermi…Granger ? Pourquoi devrait-il se soucier de ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Elle avait seulement disparu depuis CINQ heures ! Que diable pouvait-il lui arriver en cinq heures ? La réponse à cette question était trop inquiétante pour y penser.

Mais que faisait-il avec Pansy Parkinson ?

« _Drago ? Tu es sur que tu ne rentre pas chez toi cet été ? J'aimerai que tu me présentes à tes parents »

Présentée à ses parents ? Pourquoi voudrait-il présenter Pansy à ses parents ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle s'imaginait être sa petite-amie. Bon, il l'avait emmenée danser et tout mais elle avait surement compris qu'il ne se marierait JAMAIS avec elle ! Si il se mariait, se serait avec quelqu'un intelligent, compatissant, compréhensif et courageux, juste comme…putain… Ou était Granger ?

.

OoO

.

Hermione se sentait étourdie. Elle se sentait trop faible pour se lever, pour bouger ou faire quoi que ce soit. Elle s'était vraiment bien coupée cette fois et elle fixait le sang qui coulait sur le carrelage des toilettes. Elle réalisa vaguement qu'elle devrait appeler à l'aide. Toutefois, elle se sentait trop faible pour crier et elle n'était pas sure que cela changerait quelque chose. Personne ne se souciait d'elle. Elle n'était qu'une encyclopédie parlante, rien de plus. Les mots de Drago Malefoy l'avaient prouvé. Pourquoi devrait-elle donc appeler à l'aide. Les gens devraient s'inquiéter maintenant non ? Peut-être que non, personne ne se souciait assez d'elle pour perdre du temps à la chercher. Personne ne devait même s'inquiéter. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentit son cerveau lui crier dessus, lui dire qu'elle était une poule-mouillée et qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment mourir. Bien sur qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle avait juste besoin de se concentrer sur la douleur de son poignet, s'y accrocher et la laisser la détendre. Elle se rappella vaguement avoir un examen d'arithmancie le lendemain. Elle devrait y aller. Mais avant, elle avait besoin d'une sieste… juste une toute petite sieste et ensuite elle irait réviser.

* * *

Oui oui, vous avez le droit de faire mille tortures à Drago !!!! Non mais vraiment, c'est bien parce qu'il est blond qu'on pourrait éventuellement lui pardonner mais quand même.

Encore un bravo à **Tenshi-Sa-chan**. Je vais m'entrainer pour l'occlumentie lol.


	8. L'aide d'un fantôme

Coucou, voici le chapitre 8. Vous allez surement le trouver court et j'en suis encore une fois désolée mais au moment ou elle écrivait son histoire, l'auteur avait des examens et elle n'avait donc pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture de son histoire. Voila. Je vous remercie encore une fois pour toutes vos review et/où l'ajout en alert et en favoris.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont a JKR et l'histoire à été écrite par Romantic Fool.

* * *

Mimi Geignarde était partagée. Il y avait ici une fille qui pourrait devenir son amie pour le reste de l'éternité. Elle aimerait tellement avoir quelqu'un à qui parler tout les jours, quelqu'un avec qui partager les toilettes, quelqu'un qui l'écouterait geindre. Mais cette fille avait été tellement GENTILLE avec elle. Elle avait toujours empêché ses amis de se moquer d'elle. Elle venait toujours lui parler un moment. Elle ne méritait certainement pas de mourir.

Mimi entendit la fille gémir. Elle semblait fiévreuse. Elle était vraiment prêt de la mort. Dans un petit moment… Qu'est ce qu'elle disait ?

« _Quelqu'un…moi… »

Personne ne l'aimait ? Bien, si personne ne l'aimait peu importait qu'elle meure n'est ce pas ? Si elle devenait un fantôme, elle serait son amie. Mimi serait son amie. Elle ne serait plus seule. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas bien.

« _...mourir…j'ai…juste…besoin…la douleur…Il y a…beaucoup…de...douleur »

Bon, elle ne voulait pas mourir. Si elle ne voulait pas mourir, Mimi ne devrait pas la laisser mourir. Mais si personne ne l'aimait ?

Dix minutes passèrent… Oh Merlin, qu'allait-il se passer ? Mimi, fait quelque chose !!

Le fantôme eu une idée. Elle allait utiliser ses pouvoirs de fantôme pour chercher mentalement dans Poudlard quelqu'un qui penserait à elle. Si quelqu'un donnait la moindre indication comme il/elle l'aimait, elle dirait à cette personne ou était Hermione. Sinon, Mimi aurait une nouvelle amie !

* * *

_« Dortoir Gryffondors_

Harry : Je commence à m'inquiéter à propos d'Hermione. Où penses-tu qu'elle soit.

Ron : Oh, elle est surement dans un endroit silencieux, en train de réviser. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Harry : Mais Malefoy est venu jusqu'ici et il avait l'air de s'inquiéter ! Peut-être que…

Ron : Malefoy voulait surement te faire une blague. Crois-moi. Quelle est la pire chose que pourrait faire Hermione ? Réviser jusqu'à la mort ?

Harry ricana. »

« _ Non, ils ne l'aiment certainement pas »

* * *

« _Chambre de Neville Longdubat_

Neville : Oh Merlin, il faut que je demande un truc à Hermione pour la métamorphose. J'espère qu'elle va arriver bientôt. Où je devrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« _Non, définitivement pas »

* * *

« _Dortoirs des filles_

Parvati Patil : Je déteste Hermione Granger. Comment a-t-elle fait pour avoir 18 à l'examen de potions ? C'est pas juste.

Lavande : On devrait aller la trouver, prendre son cerveau et le partager entre nous. Ce serait cool.

Parvati rigola »

« _Je devrais la laisser mourir »

* * *

« _Dortoirs serpentards _

Crabbe : Euuuh… c'est quoi… ce que je voulais dire ?

* * *

Goyle : Au fait… je pensais à quoi ? »

« _Je vais vraiment avoir une nouvelle amie »

* * *

« _Appartement des préfets_

Drago Malefoy : Putain mais où est-elle ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas encore rentrée ? Non, je ne suis PAS inquiet pour elle. Je n'en ai rien à faire qu'elle tombe raide et qu'elle meure. Mais PUTAIN ou est-elle ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant ! Pourquoi n'est-elle pas encore revenue ? Elle a intérêt à ne pas s'être coupée ou je la tue moi-même. ARRETE DE PENSER A ELLE. ELLE N'EST RIEN POUR TOI… »

« _Mais bien sur ! Tu ne te soucies VRAIMENT pas d'elle. »

* * *

Et qu'est ce qu'on dit ??? Merci Mimi !!! lol Mais va t-elle réussir à prévenir Drago à temps ??? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épi...euh le prochain chapitre ^^

Bizouuux


	9. Mensonges après mensonges

Désolée pour le retard !!!! J'ai eu un petit contretemps. Alors pour les couche-tôt, vous aurez ce chapitre demain ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire a Romantic Fool

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Carole **: Oui !!! J'aime beaucoup l'intervention de Mimi moi aussi. Heureusement qu'elle est là !!!

* * *

Le cerveau de Drago lui repassait en boucle l'image d'Hermione étendue sur le sol des toilettes. Il avait couru jusque là dès que Mimi était apparue pour lui dire qu'Hermione se trouvait dans une fâcheuse situation. Mais maintenant qu'il avait rejoint les toilettes et qu'il avait vu l'état dans lequel était Hermione, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire.

« _Pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu quelqu'un plus tôt. Elle est quasiment morte maintenant ! » Cracha t-il à une Mimi qui commença à pleurer d'indignation.

Drago s'approcha du corps d'Hermione, son cœur cognant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine comme jamais il n'avait cogné. Il chercha un pouls mais ne trouva rien. Il commença à paniquer. Etait-elle vraiment morte ? Tout était de sa faute ! Il n'aurait jamais du dire toutes ces choses. Il décida de se secouer quand il sentit ses yeux le piquer. Il n'allait PAS pleurer pour cette sang-de-bourbe !

« _Faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis queeeeeeeeeeeeeelquuuuuuuuuue chooooooooooooooooose. Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite. Elle n'est paaaaaaaaas encooooooooooooore moooooooooooooooorteeeeee. Mais elle le sera bientooooooooooooooooot » Sanglota Mimi.

Drago réalisa qu'Hermione respirait encore. Il la souleva, les mains tremblantes et sortit en courant des toilettes. Il se dirigea directement vers Mrs Pomfresh. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui raconter mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était qu'Hermione vive. A ce moment la il aurait donné N'IMPORTE QUOI juste pour la voir ouvrir les yeux et le regarder.

.

« _Elle va aller bien ? » Demanda Drago d'une voix anxieuse.

« _Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et s'est coupée une veine essentielle. Malgré ça elle sera sur pied demain. Je lui ai donné une potion de régénération sanguine, elle va guérir rapidement. »

Mrs Pomfresh se détourna de sa patiente et regarda Drago d'un air menaçant :

« _Maintenant Mr Malefoy, j'attends de vous une explication détaillée. Et ne pensez même pas à mentir »

Au moment ou Mme Pomfresh lui avait dit qu'Hermione… irait bien, il fut capable de retrouver son masque d'émotions. Ses yeux gris redevinrent froid, sa posture raide, ses sourcils haussés, sa bouche tordue en un sourire narquois. Il se pencha sur sa chaise et répondit à la fois poliment et indifféremment.

« _Il n'y a rien à expliquer Mme Pomfresh. Il parait clair qu'Hermione s'est coupée accidentellement. Je l'ai trouvée dans les toilettes et je l'ai ramenée ici. »

Drago étais assez stupéfait du calme de sa voix. Quel merveilleux menteur faisait-il.

« _Et qu'est ce que –si je peux me permettre Mr Malefoy- vous faisiez dans les toilettes de filles » Demanda l'infirmière d'une voix teintée d'ironie. « Qui plus est après le couvre feu !?! »

Bonne question. Drago cligna… et re-cligna des yeux, essayant désespérément de trouver une réponse. Finalement, il dit :

« _L'explication est très simple : j'ai décidé de faire une étude sur les fantômes. Et je voulais interroger Mimi Geignarde aujourd'hui. Quand à l'autre point Madame Pomfresh : en tant que préfet j'ai le droit d'être en dehors des dortoir quand je veux. »

Après cela, Drago sourit d'un air satisfait. Il savait que Mme Pomfresh n'avalerait pas son mensonge. Toutefois, il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas creuser plus. Un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'à ce que tout deux entendent Hermione gémir.

« _Ou…suis-je ? » Chuchota t-elle. La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait était d'avoir voulu faire une sieste dans les toilettes des filles. Elle se rappelait vaguement avoir été portée par des bras fort mais elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait. Elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi Mme Pomfresh et Drago Malefoy la regardaient tout deux comme si ils venaient de voir un mort-vivant. Pendant un instant, Hermione cru voir un éclat de joie dans les yeux de Drago mais il la fixait à présent avec colère.

« _Miss Granger, je crois qu'une explication est de mise. Mr Malefoy vous a trouvée dans les toilettes des filles et vous a amenée ici. Quand vous êtes arrivée, vous aviez perdu beaucoup de sang et une de vos veines était coupée. Voulez-vous me dire comment tout cela est arrivé ? » Demanda l'infirmière d'une voix mielleuse.

Hermione regarda Malefoy, cherchant désespérément un indice sur quoi dire. Elle vit Malefoy se lever et faire accidentellement tomber sa chaise par terre. Il remit la chaise en place et se rassit, le visage dénué d'émotions. Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent et soudainement ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Elle avait comprit.

« _C'était un accident. Je voulais m'épiler, j'ai lâché le rasoir et il m'a coupé le poignet. C'était un accident, honnêt… »

Madame Pomfresh la regarda bizarrement. Apparemment elle ne la croyais pas.

« _Bien Miss Granger, c'est un malheureux accident. Je suis surement curieuse mais pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venue ici immédiatement ? »

« Très bonne question » Pensa Hermione. Elle n'était pas bonne menteuse, elle n'avait jamais vraiment menti avant. Elle regarda Drago d'un air suppliant qui lui rendit un regard qui voulait dire " c'est ton problème, débrouille toi toute seule". Hermione remua avant de répondre :

« _Bon, vous voyez Madame… je ne pensait pas… que euh… la coupure était sérieuse… et je parlais tellement avec… euh Mimi Geignarde… que euh… je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… et quand j'ai euh réalisé… j'étais trop faible pour bouger et euh je me sentais fatiguée » tenta t-elle faiblement avant de regarder ses pieds.

« _Bien, Mr Malefoy, veuillez ramener Miss Granger à vos appartements. Vous devez savoir, Miss que je vais devoir rapporter cet incident au professeur Dumbledore » Déclara l'infirmière en essayant de croiser le regard d'Hermione.

Ce fut Malefoy qui répondit :

« _S'il vous plait, n'embêtez pas Dumbledore avec ces futilités. Maintenant que Granger et moi partageons le même appartement je prends la responsabilité de ses actions. Laissez-moi vous assurer –il regarda Hermione d'un air menaçant- que cet incident ne se répètera JAMAIS ».

* * *

Ahhh, J'AIME Drago dans ce chapitre !! Surtout à la fin quand il fait comprendre à Hermione qu'il va veiller au grain. Et je suis sure que vous aimerez la manière dont il va le faire...

Bisous


	10. Ma chambre n'est pas ta chambre

Heyy, comment bien commencer le week-end ? Mais avec un nouveau chapitre bien sur !!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!! et encore merci pour les review/alert/favoris !!!

**Disclaimer** : JKR a tous les droit sur Drago, Hermione et les autres (sinon Hermione ne finirai pas sa vie avec Ron n'est ce pas ^^) et Romantic Fool tous les droits sur cette histoire.

**Réponses aux review anonymes** :

**Cafrine** : Eh oh !!! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce travail ?!? Retournes réviser !!!!! Lol, il faut bien faire des pauses alors si tu mets tes pauses à profit pour lire ma fic je t'en remercie !!! Mais...retournes a ton histoire-géo quand même lol.

**Carole** : Oui moi aussi j'en veux un comme ça !! Il faut qu'on soit sage et peut-être que le papa noël nous apportera un Drago avec un bonnet rouge et blanc (sans oublier le petit pompom^^). Et oui, Hermione n'est pas amie avec les mensonges xD. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira^^

* * *

Hermione recula lorsque Drago claqua violemment la porte de leur appartement. Elle remarqua que ses affaires étaient déjà là. Elle supposa qu'un elfe de maison avait du les apporter et se promit d'aller le voir pour le remercier. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier la beauté de l'endroit : Drago Malefoy c'était avancé vers elle, le visage rouge et elle pouvait quasiment voir de la vapeur sortir de ses oreilles. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était tellement en colère.

« _A quoi tu joues Granger ? Ne vas pas me dire que tu voulais mourir juste à cause de ces choses que je t'ai dites. » Étrangement, Hermione remarqua que la colère dans sa voix était mêlée à de la culpabilité et à de l'effroi. Elle l'ignora.

« Ne te flattes pas Malefoy. Je ne me tuerai jamais à cause de quelque chose que TU aurais dit. En réalité je ne me tuerai jamais à cause d'une chose que n'importe qui aurait dite. Et je n'essayais PAS de me tuer la nuit dernière. » Répliqua Hermione, mais sa voix manquait de conviction. Elle était assez intelligente pour se rendre compte que ce qu'elle venait de dire semblait incroyable, même à ses yeux.

« _Alors pourquoi t'es tu ouvert les veines du poignet ? Et pourquoi es-tu restée enfermée dans les toilettes jusqu'à ce que tu sois presque morte ? » Demanda Drago d'une voix moqueuse.

« _Je…j'étais stressée. Je me sentais mal. Me couper apaise la douleur (1) » Répondit Hermione en chuchotant.

« _Putain de merde ! » Hurla Drago

« _C'est la vérité ! Ecoutes Drago, ne t'inquiètes pas. Cette fois-ci c'était vraiment un accident. Je me suis coupée trop profondément c'est tout. Je ferais attention à ne pas toucher cette veine la prochaine fois » Lança t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

A cette phrase. Drago se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la secoua durement.

« _IL N'Y AURA PAS DE PROCHAINE FOIS !! Tu m'entends Hermione ? Cette nuit était la DERNIERE où tu auras eu le plaisir de te couper ! Tu ne me referas JAMAIS ça. »

Drago avait envie de l'étrangler. Comment pouvait-elle parler avec autant de légèreté du fait qu'elle avait failli se tuer ? Si il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, elle serait morte.

.

Soudain, Drago réalisa ce qu'il venait juste de dire. Premièrement, il l'avait appelée "Hermione". Elle était Granger, pas Hermione. C'était déjà assez mal de l'appeler Hermione dans sa tête mais là il l'avait fait à haute voix. Deuxièmement, il avait dit « Tu ne ME referas jamais ça ». Ce qu'elle faisait l'affectait-il ? Bien sur que non. Ça ne l'affectait pas. Il n'en aurait rien à faire si elle mourait à l'instant même. N'est ce pas ?

Drago stoppa le cours de ses pensées. A son soulagement, Hermione… non, Granger ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ses bévues. Elle semblait néanmoins assez en colère.

« _Malefoy, tu n'as aucun droit pour me dire ce que je peux faire ou ne pas faire avec mon corps. Si je veux me couper tu as plutôt intérêt de ne pas m'arrêter. De toutes manières, comment peux tu être sur que je ne couperais plus ? Tu ne peux pas ! » Hurla Hermione.

« _Si GRANGER, JE PEUX. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas dormir dans ma chambre ! »

.

Hermione cilla. Que venait-il de dire ? Elle allait dormir dans sa chambre ?

.

« _Tu délires Malefoy ? Est-ce que tu viens de dire que tu veux que je dorme dans ta chambre ? » Demanda Hermione, tellement choquée que toute sa colère s'était évaporée et trop surprise pour protester.

Drago haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« _Je ne VEUX pas une telle chose. Il est clair que je n'ai pas le choix. Il semble qu'à chaque fois que tu es hors de ma vue, tu causes un bain de sang. Tu t'attendais vraiment à ce que je te laisse encore seule ? »

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était sans voix.

Remarquant son silence, Drago demanda :

« _T'attendais tu à ce que JE dorme dans TA chambre ? Si c'est le cas c'est toi qui délires. Les Malefoy ne dorment pas par terre. » Conclut t'il d'une voix arrogante

« _Malefoy, je ne m'attendais pas à quoi que ce soit. Personne ne va dormir dans la chambre de personne. » Répondit Hermione, d'une voix tremblante. Malefoy ne semblât pas l'écouter

« _Et s'il te plait, ne prends pas tes aises dans ma chambre. Tu garderas toutes tes affaires dans ta chambre et tu utiliseras ta salle de bain. Par contre, la nuit tu dormiras par terre, dans ma chambre et tu seras gentille de ne pas ronfler. J'ai le sommeil léger. Oh… tu ne seras pas autorisée à passer plus de vingt minutes dans la salle de bain… juste par précaution. En outre, je vais prendre en charge tout tes rasoirs, ciseaux et autres choses coupantes à partir de maintenant. Si tu en as besoin, tu devras me demander la permission et… »

« _Je ne vais PAS dormir dans TA CHAMBRE ! » Explosa Hermione.

« _Si Granger, tu vas le faire. Comprends bien que discuter avec moi ne serviras à rien. »

« _Je ne vais PAS dormir dans TA CHAMBRE ! Je n'irai même pas dans un endroit près de ta chambre ! » Cria Hermione.

Drago se massa les tempes avant de continuer :

« _Ma chambre reste MA CHAMBRE. Ce n'est pas LA TIENNE. Gardes toujours ça à l'esprit. Tu ne dois rien toucher, mis à part le sol bien sur. Oh… et interdiction d'emprunter mes affaires de toilettes, spécialement mes rasoirs. Et dernière chose : quand je vais me coucher, toutes les lumières doivent s'éteindre. Tu ne révises pas pendant que je dors, je n'ai pas envie d'être dérangé. Jamais. »

« _Malefoy es-tu SOURD. Tu ne m'as pas entendue ? JE NE VAIS PAS DORMIR DANS TA CHAMBRE !!!! »

« _Si tu ne suis pas ces règles à la lettre, je serais forcé d'aller voir Dumbledore et de lui rapporter ton petit "moyen de décompresser". Tu souhaites rajouter quelque chose Granger ? »

.

Pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie, Hermione était totalement sans voix.

* * *

(1) : Elle parle ici de douleur morale ^^

* * *

Alors ? Il est pas mignon Dragounet ?!? Il va prendre soin de la petite Hermione maintenant ^^ Ca vous a plus j'espère !! Parce que moi quand je l'ai lu, j'ai vraiment a-do-ré ce chapitre ^^

Bisous


	11. Une nuit blanche

Hellow !! Vous allez bien en ce dimanche euh... nuageux (enfin chez moi). Voici un nouveau chapitre (qui est encore court, désolée. Je vais essayer d'en remettre un demain si j'ai le temps ^^) En attendant, lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JK Rowling et l'histoire à Romantic Fool.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Cafrine : **Merci pour ta review ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes... mais le bac c'est pas encore fini alors hop hop hop on retourne réviser lol.

**Carole** : Oui ils sont chou !!!! Et je suis sure que tu trouvera Drago encore plus mignon ici ^^. Et je profite aussi pour te remercier de tes review sur mon autre histoire "la potion du bonheur". Elles m'ont fait plaisir et je suis contente que tu ai apprécié ^^

* * *

Drago alluma la lumière pour la cinquième fois, juste pour être sur qu'Hermione… non, Hermione était toujours là. Il la voyait dormir paisiblement. Elle dormait trop paisiblement, était-elle morte ? Non, sa poitrine se soulevait, elle respirait et ses joues étaient un peu roses. Ses cheveux bruns touffus encadraient son visage d'une telle manière qu'elle semblait minuscule. Elle semblait tellement vulnérable… et elle l'était. Elle était également belle. Drago éteignit immédiatement la lumière, ferma les yeux et grogna. Non ! Elle n'était PAS belle. Aucune sang-de-bourbe n'était censée être belle. Drago se retourna, serra encore plus les paupières et essaya désespérément de s'endormir.

Malgré l'impression de Malefoy, Hermione ne dormait pas paisiblement. Elle avait peut-être été légèrement dérangée ces derniers jours, mais cela n'avait pas embrouillé son cerveau. Malgré le fait qu'elle manquait d'expérience dans le domaine de l'amour, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer les changements qui s'opéraient chez son ennemi. Pour commencer, le Drago Malefoy qu'elle connaissait ne l'aurait jamais fait dormir dans sa chambre. Il ne lui aurait jamais promis de la garder en sécurité, il ne lui aurait jamais montré qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il n'aurait certainement pas rallumé cinq fois la lumière juste pour vérifier qu'elle était en sécurité. Il lui semblait qu'il se souciait de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, et c'était un tel soulagement de sentir quelqu'un prendre soin d'elle. Mais si ce n'était pas ça ? Si elle interprétait mal tous ces signes ? Mais que pourraient-ils signifier d'autre ?

« _Malefoy ? » Chuchota Hermione.

« _Tu devrais être en train de dormir Granger »

« _Pourquoi ? Tu ne dors pas toi » Persista Hermione.

Drago soupira, ralluma la lumière et s'assit sur son lit.

« _Très bien, parles ! »

Hermione resta silencieuse.

« _Ecoutes Granger, si tu ne veux pas parler. Je retourne dormir»

« _Tu n'y arrives pas alors pourquoi essayer ? » Répliqua Hermione. Elle était trop fatiguée pour faire semblant.

Drago poussa un profond soupir et s'allongea sur le dos.

« _Tu sais Granger, l'honnêteté est l'un de tes pires défauts »

« _Et le manque d'honnêteté l'un des tiens » Répliqua t-elle

« _Ecoutes Granger si tu m'as réveillé juste pour me reprocher mon manque d'honnêteté, je… »

« _Je ne t'ai pas réveillé. Tu ne dormais pas ! J'ai besoin que tu me dises pourquoi. »

« _Pourquoi quoi ? »

« _Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas dormir » Répondit Hermione d'une voix presque suppliante.

« _Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Granger ? Mon sommeil, ou mon manque de sommeil ne sont pas tes affaires »

« _Pas si j'en suis la cause.»

« … »

Il n'avait pas nié. Pour une raison étrange, Hermione sentit son cœur se gonfler juste parce qu'il n'avait pas nié. Cela montrait qu'il se souciait d'elle et elle avait désespérément besoin qu'on prenne soin d'elle. Cependant, cela la remplit aussi d'effroi. De quelle importance étaient ses sentiments pour elle ? Est-ce qu'il prenait soin d'elle juste parce qu'il se sentait responsable, ou est-ce que c'était plus profond ? Et si c'était plus profond, qu'allait-il faire ?

« _Granger ? »

« _Ou..oui ? »

« _Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »

« _Fais quoi ? »

« _Ce que tu as fais l'autre soir. Tu sais… »

« _Ce n'était pas ta faute Malefoy »

« _Je sais »

« _Tu le sais ? »

« _Je t'ai dit des choses bien pires avant. Et tu n'es pas allée te suicider pour autant »

« _Alors pourquoi ? »

« _Pourquoi quoi ? »

Hermione se releva. Il était en train de la fixer.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Pourquoi prends-tu soin de moi ? »

« _Je ne… »

« _S'il te plait Malefoy. Je ne supporterais pas d'autres mensonges. Pas maintenant. »

Il soupira, se rallongea et éteignit la lumière. Quelques instants plus tard, après qu'Hermione ai perdu tout espoir de réponse, il chuchota :

« _Je ne sais pas Granger. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne serais pas capable de passer une autre nuit sans savoir que tu es en sécurité. Je sais que ça ne répond pas à ta question mais… »

« _Pour l'instant Drago, ça me suffit. »

* * *

Alors ?? C'est qui le meilleur ?? C'est Draaaaaaaaaaaagoooooo lol

Bisous


	12. Baiser

Coucou, désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier mais je suis allée à la plage et je suis rentrée tard, complètement épuisée et je me couchée direct !! En tout cas l'eau était super bonne (oui oui, même dans la manche) et le soleil bien fort (j'aurai du mettre de la crème ^^) Brefouille, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie car je sais que ce que vous attendez c'est le chapitre, so, enjoy !!!

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi : les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire à Romantic Fool.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**ladymalfoy_94** : Oui, moi aussi je suis une grande fan de ce couple ^^ C'est même mon couple préféré. Sinon, c'est vrai que Harry et Ron ne sont pas très gentils avec elle mais ça fait partie du mal-être d'Hermione. Elle se sent délaissée par ses amis et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle elle se mutile.

**Carole :** Rappelle toi du chapitre précédent... voila pourquoi il ne l'apelle pas Hermione ^^ Mais je te l'accorde, c'est vrai que ce serai plus simple... mais Drago et son esprit compliqué xD

* * *

A la fin de l'examen de runes anciennes, Hermione était pratiquement capable d'oublier la conversation qu'elle avait eue la nuit dernière avec Drago Malefoy. En fait, une partie d'elle commençait à douter et à se demander si cette conversation était un rêve ou la réalité. Pourquoi ?

A sept heures et demie du matin, elle avait été réveillée par le son d'une trompette. Oui, une TROMPETTE qui braillait dans ses oreilles. Elle réalisa ensuite que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une farce de Drago. Cet incident fut suivit d'une scène :

***

« _ _Granger, tu as déjà passé 19 minutes sous la douche. Il te restes une minute pour SORTIR » Hurla Drago à travers la porte fermée. »_

_« _Ecoutes moi bien Malefoy, depuis que tu m'as réveillée il est évident que je suis saine et sauve. Une fille a BESOIN de plus de vingt minutes pour se doucher. Nous ne sommes même pas en retard, l'examen d'arithmancie est à neuf heures et demie » Cria à son tour Hermione, tout en continuant de se laver les cheveux. »_

_« _Je passe toujours dix minutes sous la douche et en sort toujours parfaitement prêt. Comme tu es une fille, je t'ai accordé dix minutes de plus. Tu as trente secondes pour sortir avant que je vienne donc VAS T'HABILLER »_

_***_

Cet incident fut suivit d'un petit-déjeuner typique. Elle alla manger à la table des gryffondors avec Harry et Ron et étonnamment, Malefoy et sa bande vinrent comme d'habitude les déranger. Ils entendirent les sang-de-bourbe, Saint-Potter et autres insultes ainsi que quelques sorts. A la fin de ce petit numéro, Hermione pouvait à peine croire que la nuit dernière était réelle.

Elle passa son examen d'arithmancie très facilement, elle sorti tout de même la dernière et rencontra Malefoy et sa bande, ainsi que leurs insultes habituelles. Hermione commença à se sentir très confuse. Avait-elle rêvé la nuit dernière ?

Après l'examen de runes anciennes, elle était SURE d'avoir rêvé la nuit dernière. Mais quand elle retourna dans son appartement, Malefoy réussi une nouvelle fois à chambouler totalement son esprit.

« _A quoi tu joues Granger ? » Demanda t-il. Il était assit sur le canapé, ses pieds posés sur la table basse.

Hermione cilla « A quoi jouait-ELLE !?! »

« _Ne restes pas plantée là comme une idiote. Je t'ai demandé à quoi tu jouais ? »

Hermione était sans voix.

« _Vois tu Granger, tu m'as perturbé pendant la journée entière. Je pouvais à peine me concentrer sur ce stupide examen alors réponds moi merde ! »

« _Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? » Demanda Hermione, incapable de trouver une meilleure réponse.

« _Euuh, je ne sais pas. Tu me perturbais ! » Répéta t-il

« _Comment ? »

« _Comment suis-je censé le savoir ? »

A cet instant, Hermione conclu que l'un d'entre eux, ou peut-être les deux était complètement fou. Un silence inconfortable s'installa jusqu'à ce que Malefoy concède :

« _J'agis de façon irrationnelle n'est ce pas ? »

« _Je ne te ferais même pas la politesse de répondre » Répondit Hermione d'un ton sarcastique.

« _D'accord…euh…je… »

« _M'excuse ? » Demanda Hermione

« _Certainement pas. Je n'ai absolument rien fait de mal. » Hermione pouvait l'imaginer faire la moue.

« _Si je t'ai perturbé, ce n'est pas ma faute. Je n'ai rien fais de spécial aujourd'hui. » Fit Hermione.

« _C'est là le problème ! » Grogna Drago

« _Quel problème ? » Demanda Hermione, encore une fois perdue.

« _Tu agis tellement normalement…que…je… oublies ça »

« _Non. Je ne vais pas oublier ça. Runes anciennes était le dernier examen, tout le monde rentre demain. Nous allons passer le reste de l'été ensemble et si tu ne retrouves pas tes esprit bientôt, nous allons dormir dans la même chambre. Maintenant finis ta putain de phrase !!!!! »

« _Je ne peux pas supporter ça »

« _Tu ne peux pas supporter quoi ? »

« _Ca ! »

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce.

.

OoO

.

Hermione était sous la douche. Elle ne se coupait pas. Les sentiments que lui procuraient le comportement étrange de Malefoy ne lui donnaient pas envie de se couper. Elle ne se sentait pas trahie, stressée, négligée ou haïe. Elle se sentait seulement perdue. Très perdue. Tellement perdue qu'elle était assise sous la douche, toute habillée. A cet instant, Drago explosa la porte. Hermione se releva, furieuse. Que faisait-IL dans SA salle de bain ? Et pourquoi était-il aussi pâle ?

« _Putain mais qu'est ce que tu foutais là Granger ? Ne me dis pas que tu essayais de te noyer. Tu dois SAVOIR que tu ne peux pas te noyer dans la douche, c'est clair ? Tu… SORS DE LA TOUT DE SUITE. »

Hermione se sentit perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle ne garda pas ses émotions à l'intérieur. Elle ne les comprenait pas. Elle ne LE comprenait pas.

« _Comment oses tu me faire ça ? Premièrement tu dis que tu te soucies de moi. Pas dans ces termes, mais c'est la même chose. Ensuite, tu passes la journée entière à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quand je rentre tu m'engueules et tu me dis que tu ne peux plus supporter ça. Et MAINTENANT, tu es en train de me dire quand je peux ou ne peux pas prendre de douche ? Qui Malefoy t'as donné le droit de faire irruption dans ma vie et de me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire. Pourquoi tu te soucies tu temps que je passe sous la douche ? Qu'est ce que ça pourrait te faire que je veuille me noyer ? Je n'ai même pas utilisé ta douche. Tu es un emmerdeur, arrogant, égocentrique, petit… »

Drago l'embrassa, et Hermione oublia tout.

* * *

Non non non !!! On se calme, on ne monte pas sur la table, on ne s'emballe pas !!!!!! Non mais oh !!!

Et tu vois **hamataroo**, que tu étais un peu dans le vrai pour la douche ^^

Bisouuus


	13. Connaitre ton coeur

Hey !! Comment ça va ? Enfin remis du bac xD. Bon, voici le chapitre suivant qui est un peu plus long que les autres !!! Vous allez être contente ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les perso sont à JKR et l'hsitoire à Romantic Fool.

**Réponses aux review anonymes** :

**Carole** : Ou devrais-je dire Miss impatiente lol, la voila ta suite tant attendue (mais ça me fais plaisir que tu sois si impatiente ^^)

**Note** : Aucun rapport avec l'histoire mais juste une petite pensée pour Mickael Jackson...

* * *

Hermione était abasourdie. Premièrement, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que son premier baiser se déroulerait de cette façon. Qui sur terre pourrait s'imaginer être embrassé au milieu d'une joute verbale par son pire ennemi, sous la douche, avec ses vêtements dégoulinants d'eau. De plus, qui aurait imaginé que celui qui avait lancé le baiser la regarderait d'un air furieux, ses mains sur les hanches et qu'il lui dirait :

« _Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »

Hermione cilla : qu'avait-elle fait maintenant ?

Ils étaient tout les deux debout sous la douche, tout les deux mouillés mais aucun des deux ne semblait s'en soucier.

« _Répond à ma question Granger. » Fit Drago.

« _Je pense Malefoy, que tu devrais être plus précis. De quoi m'accuses-tu exactement ? » S'énerva Hermione. Non, elle n'avait vraiment pas imaginé son premier baiser comme ça.

« _M'amener à t'embrasser ! » Fit Drago d'un ton indigné.

« _Je ne t'ai RIEN fais faire ! » Sa voix manquait de colère. Elle était plutôt flattée en réalité.

« _Oui…tu ne l'as pas fais directement mais tu… c'est de TA faute ! » Persista Drago.

« _Tu sais Malefoy, Harry et Ron s'en vont pendant les vacances. Pourquoi ne mets-tu pas de l'ordre dans tes sentiment… dis moi quand tu commenceras à te comprendre parce que moi JE N'Y ARRIVE PAS ! »

.

OoO

.

Hermione était à la bibliothèque. Ses amis venaient de partir et poudlard semblait vraiment vide. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle entendit des pas derrière et son cœur manqua un battement : elle pensait que c'était Malefoy. Mais ce n'était pas lui.

« _Bonjour Miss Granger. Pourrais-je vous parler ? » Demanda le professeur Dumbledore. Il ne semblait pas joyeux comme d'habitude.

« _Bien sur professeur. » répondit Hermione. Elle commença cependant à paniquer : que s'était-il passé ?

« _J'ai eu une petite conversation avec Poppy… je veux dire Mme Pomfresh hier. Elle semblait très inquiète à propos de vous. »

« _Euuuh…je ne sais pas pourquoi… je lui ai dit que c'était un accident » Mentit Hermione. Elle était néanmoins incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

« _Je vois… puis-je vous poser une question personnelle ? »

« _Bien sur professeur. »

« _Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rentrée chez vous cet été ? »

Hermione se tortilla. C'était effectivement une question personnelle. Elle cru entendre des pas derrière elle, elle se tourna mais ne vit rien. Quand elle se retourna, elle cru voir un pétillement dans les yeux du directeur.

« _Miss Granger ? »

« _J'avais des problèmes personnels. »

« _D'accord. Pourrais-je voir vos poignets Miss Granger ? »

Hermione se tortilla à nouveau. Elle savait qu'il verrait immédiatement la multitude de cicatrices qu'elle avait à cet endroit. Mais avait-elle le choix ?

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit de chute. Quand ils se tournèrent dans cette direction, ils virent Drago Malefoy debout à côté d'un tas de livres renversés. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Hermione se dirigea vers lui pour l'aider.

« _Miss Granger ? »

Hermione s'arrêta.

« _Je vais vous laissez sauver Mr Malefoy des griffes de Mme Pince. Mais si jamais Mme Pomfresh vient me voir encore une fois, vous ne vous en sortirez pas aussi facilement. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? » Sur ces paroles, Dumbledore s'en alla, de mauvaise humeur.

Hermione et Drago remirent les livres sur les étagères dans un silence total. Quand ils eurent fini, Drago décida de le briser :

« _Quels problèmes personnels as-tu eu Granger ? »

« _Pardon ? »

« _Quels problèmes personnels as-tu eu pour t'empêcher de rentrer cet été ? »

« _C'est personnel. »

« _Tu as vraiment un don pour nier l'évidence Granger. »

« _Pourquoi tu es là d'ailleurs ? »

« _Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

« _Et mes problèmes personnels ne sont pas les tiennes ! »

Ils s'enfermèrent tout deux dans un silence gênant. Finalement, Drago poussa un profond soupir et dit :

« _Si je te dis pourquoi je reste ici, tu me diras pourquoi tu restes ? »

« _Euh »

« _Allez Granger. Nous allons partager un appartement pendant les deux prochains mois. Tu veux cette gêne entre nous ? »

« _Depuis quand y a-t-il une gêne ? »

« _Ohhh… arrête d'éviter la question Granger ? »

« _D'accord ! Mais toi en premier. Et si je ne te crois pas le marché ne tiens plus. » Déclara Hermione.

« _Je suis un moyen de pression »

« _Quoi ??? »

« _C'est la façon de mon père de montrer qu'il n'est pas un mangemort. Si il fait des trucs pour Tu-Sais-Qui et que je suis avec Dumbledore pendant l'été ils ne le soupçonneront pas. Tout est dans l'apparence Granger, tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué ? A ton tour maintenant »

« … »

« _Allez Granger ! Un marché est un marché »

« _Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant de savoir pourquoi je reste ici ? »

« _Tu esquives la question Granger »

« _Bien. Mes parents ont divorcé et ils ont prétendus ne pas vouloir m'imposer une "expérience traumatisante". Alors que rester ici n'est pas moins traumatisant. » Répondit Hermione.

Elle sentait mieux après s'être confiée à quelqu'un. Même si ce quelqu'un était Drago Malefoy.

« _Ce n'est que ça ? » Demanda Drago d'une voix incrédule

« _Ca te parait insignifiant ? »

« _Mais ça l'est Granger ? »

« _Bien, alors pourquoi on ne discute pas de quelque chose qui ne soit pas insignifiant ? »

« _Comme ? »

« _Comme, le fait que tu fais du yo-yo avec tes sentiment »

« _J'ai fais ça ? » Demanda Drago se sa voix la plus innocente.

« _Je ne pense pas que tu mérites une réponse »

« _C'est mal ? » Demanda t-il

Hermione roula des yeux.

« _Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire Granger ? »

« _Tu te rappelles que je vis avec toi ? Je n'ai pas envie que tu me reproches pleins de choses. » Balbutia Hermione. Cela commençait à devenir un peu trop embarrassant pour elle. Elle eu soudain envie de taper du pied par terre.

« _Tu m'as demandé d'essayer de me comprendre n'est ce pas ? »

« _Est ce que c'était inutile ? » Demanda Hermione

« _Non »

« _Ca ne l'était pas ?!!!? » Hermione était choquée.

« _Non »

Son envie de taper du pied par terre s'en alla.

« _Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé alors ? »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, releva son menton, la regarda dans les yeux, se pencha et l'embrassa. Hermione ferma les yeux et essaya de savourer le moment. Cette fois ci, le baiser n'était pas précipité. Ses lèvres étaient tendres sur les siennes, la persuadant de continuer. Il paraissait si sur de lui qu'elle se sentait elle aussi sure d'elle. Quand le baiser pris fin, elle pouvait à peine respirer. Elle avait l'impression que ses jambes s'étaient transformées en gelée. Mais avant qu'elle ai pu reprendre ses esprits, Drago s'en alla.

« _Drago ! »

Il se retourna, la regardant d'un air innocent.

« _Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« _Si Hermione… je l'ai fait. »

* * *

Héhé attendez la suite avant de crier non mais ho !!! C'est pas parce qu'il se sont embrassés deux fois que les choses vont changer...

Bisous


	14. Je ne peux pas t'aimer

Coucou !! En ce dimanche nuageux (pour moi) voici un nouveau chapitre. Encore une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à JK Rowling et l'histoire à Romantic Fool.

**Réponse aux review anonymes **:

**lili carter **: Je comprend ton point de vue concernant l'originalité mais pour la défense de l'auteur, l'histoire à été écrite en 2002/2003. A cette époque les fanfic sur Harry Potter en étaient encore à leurs début... Sinon je suis contente que tu aimes quand même le thème et l'histoire ^^

**herm-london** : Merci beaucoup de tes encouragement. Effectivement ce n'est pas toujours facile de traduire, il faut avoir de la patience. Mais j'ai mon gentil copain harrap's qui m'aide bien parfois xD

* * *

Drago fixait le plafond de sa chambre depuis plus d'une heure. Le plafond était très beau : il y avait des étoiles qui tournaient lentement, un oiseau passait de temps en temps. Cependant, un plafond ne devrait pas être capable de retenir son attention pendant une heure, particulièrement quand il était plus de minuit.

Drago avait du admettre qu'Hermione avait raison. Il ne lui avait pas donné de réponse. Pas celle qu'elle attendait. Son baiser signifiait simplement qu'il était sur de vouloir l'embrasser. Il n'avait pas de question à se poser à propos de ça. Il voulait toujours l'embrasser, et lui faire plein d'autres choses. Quoique les autres choses devraient attendre. Il refusait de laisser son esprit s'arrêter à la douceur de ses lèvres et à la manière dont elle avait doucement répondu à son baiser. Elle lui avait paru encore plus attachante. Il se doutait qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant lui, et de savoir qu'il était la première personne à pouvoir provoquer des sentiments chez elle le remplissait de fierté. Toutefois, cela le remplissait aussi d'effroi : jusqu'ou désirait-il aller?

Il refusait de se demander si il l'aimait. Il la VOULAIT, n'était-ce pas assez ? Il ne pouvait pas la voir souffrir, il voulait qu'elle soit sienne, il voulait passer chaque heure de la journée avec elle. Est-ce que le simple désir pouvait justifier tous ces sentiments qu'il avait pour elle ? Il le devait, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Aussi longtemps que ses sentiments pour elle resteraient un simple désir physique il n'y aurai pas de danger. Bien que Lucius n'apprécierait pas ce rapprochement avec une née-moldue, il ne ferait rien tant qu'il pensera que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une aventure. Un flirt d'écolier et rien de plus. Le problème était que Drago commençait à penser que cela pourrait devenir bien plus et il devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher ça. Il devait s'empêcher de tomber amoureux d'elle. Le baiser était une erreur. Cette situation était une erreur. Il ne pourrai jamais rien y avoir entre eux, surtout pas d'amour. C'était trop compliqué. Il devait les sortir de cette situation. Il allait l'appeler, tout de suite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour tout les deux. Mais si c'était déjà trop tard ?

.

« _Granger ? Tu dors ? »

« _Depuis que tu m'as réveillée non » Répondit-elle, mais sa voix ne portait aucune trace de sommeil.

« _Je ne voulais pas t'embrasser cet après midi. »

« _Tu semblais pourtant bien sur de toi. »

« _C'était une erreur. »

« _Je vois. »

Mais elle ne voyait pas. Elle ne voyait rien du tout. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi la remplissait-il de bonheur pendant un moment avant de tout casser l'instant suivant ? Elle ne le comprenait pas.

.

.

« _En fait, ce n'était pas une erreur. »

« Décides toi » Pensa t-elle. Mais elle était trop bouleversée pour parler à voix haute.

« _J'avais envie de t'embrasser »

« _Pourquoi est ce qu'on a cette conversation ? » Sa voix tremblait et Drago sentit ses résolutions s'écrouler.

« _Ecoutes Granger…je…je veux juste être sur que tu…que… tu n'espères pas plus que ce que je peux te donner. »

« _Je n'espère rien.» Répondit-elle. Mais elle savait que c'était un mensonge.

« _Ah… c'est bien. Je voulais juste en être sur »

« _Craches le morceau Malefoy » Aboya Hermione. Elle avait le cœur brisé mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache.

« _Je ne t'aimes pas Granger. Je te veux. Putain ! Tu ne sais même pas à quel point je te veux. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. »

Hermione était silencieuse.

« _Granger… Hermione ? »

« _C'est ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Hermione, sa voix reflétant un calme qu'elle n'avait pas.

« _Quoi ? »

« _Une relation purement physique. Sans sentiments »

« _Oui » Mais Drago avait l'impression déconcertante d'être en train de mentir.

« _Bien. Je ne peux pas te donner ça. »

Avec cette réponse. Hermione couru hors de la chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Drago Malefoy ou comment manquer de tact au point d'être pire que Ronald Weasley !!!! Quoi ? vous avez envie de le frapper ?? Mais moi aussi ^^ sauf que je sais ce qui se passe après mouhahahahahahahahah. Il se voile vraiment la face...

Bisous les filles!!!


	15. Un rêve ou une prophétie ?

Hello, hello, comment allez vous avec cette chaleur ? J'ai l'impression de me liquéfier tellement j'ai chaud lol. Sinon, petit racontage de vie parce que j'ai envie : j'ai eu mes résultats de partiels et j'ai mon année. Je passe en L3 !!!!!!

Bref, allons y pour le nouveau chapitre 

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont toujours à JKR et l'histoire a Romantic Fool.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Camille** : Meuuuh non je ne te nargue pas lol, voila ta suite ^^

* * *

Hermione criait comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur. C'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne comprenait pas Drago. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle se saisit d'un morceau de verre brisé et le serra jusqu'à ce que le sang coule de ses doigts et dégouline sur les draps de lin blanc. Non, elle ne se couperait pas cette fois ci. Elle ne se couperait pas pour lui. Il n'en valait pas la peine ! Elle serra le tesson encore plus fort, observa le sang goutter. Elle ne se coupait pas, n'est ce pas ? Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Et pourquoi avait-elle besoin de lui pour s'aimer ?

Elle sentit une petite brise légère : « C'est bizarre » pensa t-elle. Elle était certaine de ne pas avoir ouvert les volets. Etrangement, ses paupières devinrent lourdes, son corps se détendit et elle tomba dans un profond et paisible sommeil, pour la première fois depuis que Drago avait fait irruption dans sa vie.

.

***

_Hermione se trouvait au milieu des bois. Tout était sombre, excepté un arbre illuminé au centre. Il régnait un étrange silence. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, aucun chuchotement du vent, aucun gazouillement d'oiseau, juste un sinistre silence. Cet endroit ne semblait pas fait pour la vie._

_Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle : Drago était là aussi. Il paraissait calme mais son regard était méfiant, comme si il sentait un danger. Il avança vers elle mais se stoppa à environ deux mètres d'elle. Il refusait de s'approcher plus près. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit comme si il était interdit de briser le silence du bois._

_Soudain ils sentirent une brise, la même brise qui les avait plongés dans le sommeil. L'arbre illuminé bougea, remua comme si il sortait d'un profond sommeil. L'arbre brilla encore plus et en son centre, Hermione pouvait presque voir l'image d'une femme, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, les regarder avec peur et espoir._

_Elle se déplaça comme si elle voulait parler mais un instant après, elle disparu. Inconsciemment, Hermione se rapprocha de Drago, cherchant sa protection. Il attrapa sa main et elle le sentit trembler. Il fixait sa main : elle avait oublié qu'elle saignait. Il la regarda d'un air accusateur mais ne lui parla toujours pas._

_Soudainement, la brise se déplaça et cette fois, les feuilles chuchotèrent :_

_« _Ecoutez…Ecoutez… »_

_Hermione se tourna vers Drago : sa mâchoire était serrée, il l'ignorait._

_Soudainement, Hermione vit l'image d'un sorcier, vêtu d'une cape et d'une lourde armure. Sa forme était translucide, à peine discernable. Pour une quelconque raison, le sorcier lui rappelait Drago. Il tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras et son corps tremblait. Mais lui non plus ne parla pas._

_« _Avant qu'il soit trop tard … »_

_Hermione se sentit soudain très faible, comme si elle se vidait de son sang. Elle se sentait paralysée, elle ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Elle tomba mais Drago ne la rattrapa pas. Elle le sentit trembler._

_« _Drago… s'il te plaît… » Dit-elle doucement sans même savoir ce qu'elle demandait._

_Il semblait partagé mais garda ses lèvres serrées._

_Soudain, la nuit devint encore plus sombre, la brise se transforma en rafales de vent, soulevant leurs peignoirs et les aveuglant. Finalement, Hermione ferma les yeux, trop faible pour penser. _

_Soudainement elle l'entendit, un gémissement glacial. Un grondement, une prédiction, une prophétie, dite avec tant de force et de chagrin que cela lui brula le cœur. _

_*** _

_.  
_

Drago se réveilla, un cri silencieux dans la gorge. Il fixa d'un air ahuri le mur en face de lui et fut choqué de voir un grand tableau avec le portrait d'un sorcier médiéval qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Le sorcier avait ses cheveux, ses yeux et même son allure. Cependant, les yeux du sorcier étaient tristes. Tellement tristes. Le portrait ne bougeais pas, contrairement à la plupart des tableaux sorciers, mais sur la surface du tableau, juste en dessous du visage du sorcier, une écriture dorée s'alignait. Un poème ? Une prophétie ? Mais laquelle ?

Drago lut lentement, comme hypnotisé par les mots, comme si le sorcier le forçait à lire.

_Il y a des siècles et des siècles_

_Jusqu'à ce que tout ce qui était là revienne_

_Les larmes de la jeune mariée sont tombées en silence_

_Jusqu'à ce qu'elles débordent toutes les mers_

_.  
_

_Les larmes ont coulées_

_Pour un amour _

_Qui n'aurait jamais du être _

_.  
_

_Les larmes ont coulées_

_Pour une tragédie_

_Prévue depuis longtemps_

_.  
_

_La tragédie d'un sorcier_

_Dont l'ambition, la haine et la fierté_

_Avaient durci le cœur_

_Comme les pierres du château dans lequel il résidait_

_.  
_

_La tragédie d'une sorcière_

_Dont le cœur ne connaissait pas la haine_

_Qui méritait d'être bénie_

_Mais qui était poursuivie par un misérable destin_

_.  
_

_Un aimé de tout son cœur_

_Qui savait que cet amour ne devait pas être _

_Déchiré par cet amour_

_Trop aveugle, trop fier pour voir_

_.  
_

_Et la malédiction cruelle tomba du ciel_

_Donna le coup fatal_

_Et là où à été enterré l'amour apprit trop tard_

_Un arbre magique poussa_

_Cet arbre était celui de la mariée de Serpentard_

_Qui pleurera toujours_

_Pour cet amour qui avait besoin d'être caché_

_Pour cet amour qui ne pouvait pas être_

_.  
_

_Mais il reviendra un jour_

_A l'endroit où le sorcier devra vivre encore une fois_

_Pour la dette qu'il devra payer_

_A la sorcière qu'il a aimée autrefois_

_.  
_

_Et une autre sorcière sera cette fois maudite_

_Pour avoir aimé cet homme_

_Et son destin sera encore pire_

_Que le calvaire de son prédécesseur_

_.  
_

_Et si le sorcier échoue encore_

_Sur le chemin de l'amour réel_

_Là viendra la tempête, la neige et le salut_

_Et l'obscurité s'ensuivra_

_.  
_

_Mais si l'amour pouvait-être cette fois apprit_

_Au sorcier qui ne connaissait que la haine_

_La vie de son amour sera achetée_

_Par la jeune mariée de serpentard aux portes du ciel._

_.  
_

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? » Pensa Drago. C'était surement une blague. Hermione voulait surement lui faire une farce. Soudainement, le sang de Drago se glaça. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire, il se rappela du sang. Il se rua hors de la pièce, oubliant totalement le portrait et la prophétie.

* * *

Pfiiou, je dois dire que j'ai vraiment lutter pour cette prophétie. J'espère que ça rend bien mais dites moi si il y a des incompréhensions ^^ Surtout, gardez-bien cette prophétie a l'esprit... on en reparlera plus tard...

Bisous


	16. Sans amour

Hello, vous allez bien ?? Pas trop chaud ?? Chez moi il y a eu un orage hier soir, ça rafraichit !!! Sinon, voila le nouveau chapitre. Je pense qu'il vous plaira...

**Disclaimer** : les perso sont à JKR et l'histoire a Romantic Fool.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Camille : **Hé non, les retrouvailles n'étaient pas encore la, mais je pense que ce chapitre si te satisfera ^^ Et je veux bien te répondre par mail... mais je n'ai pas ton adresse ^^

* * *

La porte d'Hermione était verrouillée et à la différence de la personne, calme, gardant son self-control qu'il pensait être, il donna un coup de pied dans la porte. Oui il donna UN COUP DE PIED dans la porte. Pas d'alohomora, il ne frappa pas non plus et ne se rappela pas que sa clé pouvait ouvrir la porte. Il donna juste un coup de pied.

La porte ne bougea pas. Il tapa plus fort. La porte resta close. Il tapa encore cinq fois dans la porte avant de se rappeler qu'il était un sorcier. Il saisi sa baguette et prononça la formule.

Hermione était dans son lit, endormie. Etrangement, malgré les nombreux coups de pieds de Drago dans la porte, elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Drago fut près de son lit en deux enjambées. Il tira la couverture, révélant son visage extrêmement pâle et les draps ensanglantés. A sa surprise, elle ne s'était pas entaillé le poignet. Elle y avait probablement pensé puisqu'elle avait un tesson plutôt aiguisé de verre dans sa main, mais elle n'avait pas touché à son poignet. Ce qu'elle avait fait était pire !

.

Hermione faisait un cauchemar : son front était couvert de transpiration et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux fermés. Elle tenait le tesson de verre contre son cou et des marques rouges commençaient à apparaitre. Elle serrait le tesson si fort que sa main entière était ensanglantée.

Drago jura, re-jura, et jura encore. Il saisi Hermione par les épaules et la secoua fortement, essayant désespérément de la réveiller. Cependant, elle avait l'air tellement absorbée par son rêve qu'elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

.

« _Putain Granger, réveilles toi maintenant ! »

Elle ne se réveilla pas. Drago jura et pointa sa baguette sur sa main. Son sortilège referma la blessure mais laissa une marque rouge. Ensuite elle se réveilla !

« … »

« _Ameliorate » Prononça Drago.

Hermione regarda la blessure guérir et les cicatrices disparaitre. La stupéfaction la submergea.

« _Drago ! C'est un sort de guérison très avancé. Tu ne le connaissais pas il y a deux jours. »

« _Tu es chanceuse parce que maintenant je le connais. Qu'est ce que tu voulais faire ? Ne me dis pas que tu as l'habitude de dormir avec un tesson de verre dans les bras. » Drago connaissait la réponse à sa question et la culpabilité lui tordit le ventre. IL avait causé ça.

Comme si elle pouvait lire dans son esprit, Hermione répondit :

« _Ne te flattes pas Malefoy. Pour information, c'était un accident. Je venais juste de décider de ne pas me couper quand je me suis endormie. J'ai fais un cauchemar, c'est tout. »

« _A partir de maintenant tu ne dormiras JAMAIS autre part que dans ma chambre ! »

« _Je crois que tu oublies quelque chose Malefoy. Tu viens d'effacer mes cicatrices. Même si tu vas voir Dumbledore, il n'y a plus aucune preuve. Ce qui SIGNIFIE que je peux dormir où je veux ! »

« _Bien ! » S'exclama Drago avant de s'allonger sur son lit.

« _Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« _Je crois que ça se voit Granger, comme tu ne veux pas dormir dans ma chambre, je vais dormir dans TA chambre. C'est une petite différence. »

« _Oh non, tu ne vas pas faire ça Drago Malefoy. C'est MON lit, c'est MA chambre, tu DEGAGES. »

« _Non ! »

Et il se rallongea. Peu importe qu'elle le pousse et qu'elle lui ordonne de partir. Il ne bougerait pas. Trop fière pour dormir par terre, Hermione s'allongea près de lui. Le lit n'était pas petit mais il n'était pas non plus très grand. A peine vingt centimètres les séparaient.

.

« _De quoi as-tu rêvé Granger ? »

« _Mes rêves sont privés. »

« _Dis-moi. » Ce n'était pas un ordre, c'était une requête.

Hermione resta obstinément silencieuse pendant un moment. Mais elle ne pouvait jamais rester longtemps en colère. Elle finit donc par répondre :

« _Une forêt sombre, un arbre illuminé, toi et moi. » Dit-elle.

« _Un mage noir ? Une mariée morte ? » Continua t-il

« _Comment tu le sais ? » Demanda t-elle

« _J'ai fais un rêve similaire. Ou peut-être le même. Je ne sais pas. Quoi d'autre ? Qu'est ce qui te rend si triste ? Pourquoi est ce que tu pleurais ? »

« _C'est… comme si je pouvais voir à travers ses yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, j'ai juste senti que… c'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait brisé le cœur, le corps et l'âme. Il ne lui restait que le chagrin… je… je ne sais pas… »

« _Qu'est ce que tu as vu pour nous ? »

« _Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« _Nous ? »

« _Il n'y a pas de nous. »

« _Il y en avait un. Il y a quelques heures. »

« _Tu as fait en sorte qu'il n'y en ai plus. Alors pourquoi demander ? »

« _Et… et si…euh… je n'avais pas dit les choses que je t'ai dites ce soir, qu'est ce qui serait arrivé ? »

Hermione resta silencieuse pendant un long moment. Finalement elle soupira, il avait raison.

« _Rien. Il ne pourra jamais rien avoir entre nous. Il ne doit rien y avoir. »

« _Alors pourquoi tu pleurais ? »

« _Peu importe. »

« _Quoi ? »

Hermione tourna son visage vers lui. Il était déjà en train de la regarder.

« _Le cœur et l'esprit sont deux choses distinctes Drago. »

« _Je n'ai pas de cœur. »

« _Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! »

« _C'est vrai. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas t'aimer. Je ne pourrais jamais. »

« _Alors pourquoi ? »

« _Pourquoi quoi ? »

« _Pourquoi tu es là ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissée mourir ? Pourquoi as-tu appris un sort difficile juste pour m'aider ? Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ? »

« _Je… ce n'est pas de l'amour. »

Hermione ne le croyait pas. Mais désirait-elle prendre le risque d'avoir le cœur brisé pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait même pas son propre cœur. Et quand elle aurait le cœur brisé, qu'est ce qui lui arriverait ?

« _Gardes moi Drago. »

« _Hermione… je t'ai dit… »

« _Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer. Je ne te demande pas un futur. Je veux juste que tu me gardes en sécurité dans tes bras. Tu peux me donner ça ?

Drago grogna mais se rapprocha d'elle et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Sans se contrôler, il se baissa et l'embrassa. A ce moment, il oublia tout. Il se fichait de ce que son père ferait, il se fichait de savoir qu'il lui briserait surement le cœur un jour. Tout ce qui lui importait était de parcourir sa bouche, parcourir son corps, et lui montrer à quel point il la désirait.

Hermione ressentait la même chose. Mais quand Drago commença à presser son corps sur le sien, elle su qu'elle devait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« _Drago… »

Il s'arrêta mais la façon dont il la regardait montrait bien qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de la laisser partir.

« _Si on… fait ça. Ce ne sera plus jamais pareil.

« _Je sais. »

« _Drago écoutes moi. On ne s'en sortira pas sans dommages. Que ce soit toi ou moi. Tu ne seras pas capable d'oublier ça. »

« _Je le ferai… et je te briserai le cœur. »

« _Et le tien ? »

« _Je n'en ai pas. »

« _Drago… »

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et prit délicatement son visage dans ses paumes avant de demander :

« _Est ce que tu veux que j'arrête ? »

« _Je… »

« _Tu en as envie autant que moi… »

« … »

« _Hermione. Ecoutes : on ne pourra pas éviter ça. Même si on arrête aujourd'hui ça recommencera encore –il l'embrassa–, et encore… et encore. »

Hermione enfoui son visage dans son épaule, essayant d'éviter l'inévitable.

« _Pourquoi est ce que tu te tourmentes comme ça ? » Demanda t-il.

« _Tu ne m'aimes pas. »

« _Peu importe. »

« … »

Hermione avait envie de pleurer. Elle espérait, désespérément que ce soit un mensonge. Qu'en réalité il l'aime. Mais si il ne l'aimait pas ?

« _Hermione ? »

Il releva son menton. Ses yeux posant une question muette.

Elle ne dit pas non.

.

Faiblement, dans un coin de son esprit, pendant que Drago l'embrassait passionnément, Hermione entendit un léger murmure. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le baiser de Drago. Aussi longtemps qu'il la tiendrait comme cela, elle se ficherait de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver.

.

_« Et une autre sorcière sera cette fois maudite_

_Pour avoir aimé cet homme_

_Et son destin sera encore pire_

_Que le calvaire de son prédécesseur_

_Et si le sorcier échoue encore_

_Sur le chemin de l'amour réel_

_Là viendra la tempête, la neige et le salut_

_Et l'obscurité s'ensuivra »_

_

* * *

_

Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?

J'attends vos réactions.

Bisous

* * *


	17. Pas le temps

Heyy, le voici, le voila, le nouveau chapitre !!! (qui est court, je sais mais je vais essayer de reposter demain.)

Sinon, c'était les résultats du bac aujourd'hui !!! Dites-moi tout !!!!!

.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient : les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire à Romantic Fool.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Mia : **Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ^^

**Herm-london **: maudits ? Pas maudits ? Tu seras fixée dans quelques chapitre, mais une malédiction n'est jamais irréversible…

Sinon je comprends parfaitement pour le délai d'attente. Moi aussi je n'aime pas trop quand il y a trop de temps entre les chapitres, c'est pour ça que je m'étais déjà avancée dans la trad avant de commencer à publier ^^ Bisous

* * *

Hermione fixai son assiette. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder Drago, ni personne d'ailleurs, sans rougir. Elle essaya donc de se concentrer sur son assiette et de trouver le nom des légumes qui étaient dedans. Elle réalisa un quart d'heure plus tard qu'il n'y avait pas de légumes dans son assiette, uniquement un morceau de pain.

Drago essayait désespérément d'enlever le sourire plaqué sur son visage depuis le début de la journée. Pour une étrange raison, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de sourire et Hermione rougissait à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la situation. Il ne l'avait jamais vu intimidée mais il devait avouer qu'elle était vraiment mignonne lorsqu'elle était timide et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas arrêter de sourire.

Elle leva les yeux, croisa son regard, rougit et retourna à son assiette. Drago souriait toujours. Le déjeuner se déroula dans un silence agréable. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne mangea.

.

« _Albus, nous devons faire quelque chose à propos de ça. » Chuchota le professeur McGonnagal en regardant les préfets qui ne touchaient pas à leurs repas. L'attirance était évidente depuis le début de l'été mais maintenant, j'ai bien peur que ce soit plus que de l'attirance.

« _Que pouvons nous faire d'autre à part laisser les choses se faire ? » Répondit Dumbledore. Mais ses sourcils étaient froncés et il paraissait inquiet.

« _Nous devrions au moins séparer leurs dortoirs ! Qui sait ce qu'ils font la nuit. » Lâcha McGonnagal d'une voix pleine d'exaspération.

« _Minerva, vous êtes la première à dire à Severus de ne pas se mêler des histoires de cœur des élèves. Les séparer leur donnera encore plus envie de se retrouver. » Répondit-il.

« _Albus ! C'est différent et vous le savez. Rien de bon ne pourra arriver. »

Dumbledore soupira.

« _Et rien de bon n'arrivera si nous nous en mêlons. Leurs destinées ont été écrites bien avant que nous soyons nés. Je suis sur que vous le savez. »

« _C'est donc vrai Albus… la prophétie … »

« _Le tableau est apparu dans la chambre de Drago cette nuit. La prophétie était écrite dessus. »

McGonnagal poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« _Alors il sait. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas refaire la même erreur. »

Le professeur Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« _Il verra ce qu'il voudra voir. Le portrait va susciter sa curiosité, mais il n'influencera pas ses décisions. »

« _Mais il doit l'aimer. Le portrait ne serait pas apparu sinon. » Protesta faiblement McGonnagal.

« _La prophétie nécessite l'amour de la sorcière, pas du sorcier. C'est cette incapacité à aimer qui fait de lui l'héritier d'Alfred.

« _Mais si ils vivent ensemble pendant l'été entier, il y a surement une chance pour qu'il apprenne à aimer. » S'exclama McGonnagal.

Soudain, un grand fracas retentit, les portes furent violemment poussées, claquant sur les murs de pierre du château. Et celui qui franchissait ces portes à grands pas n'était nul autre qu'un Lucius Malefoy furieux.

Dumbledore soupira une nouvelle fois, et tout en se levant, il déclara :

« _J'ai bien peur qu'il n'en ai même pas le temps. »

.

Drago s'était levé au moment ou il avait entendu le bruit. Sentant le danger, il avait saisi instinctivement Hermione par le poignet et s'était placé en rempart devant elle. Il regretta ce mouvement quand il vit son père s'avancer vers lui. Il n'avait jamais vu son père aussi furieux.

Lucius Malefoy s'arrêta à deux mètres de son fils. Leurs regards s'affrontaient : le même regard gris acier, mais Lucius remarqua que les yeux de son fils avaient changés. Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose de beaucoup, beaucoup plus chaleureux. Il n'aimait pas ça. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la jeune femme qui était debout derrière son fils. Il la reconnu vaguement comme la sang-de-bourbe qu'il avait rencontrée à la librairie quatre ans plus tôt, le jour où il avait donné le journal de Tom Jedusor à la fille Weasley. Il remarqua les mains de son fils serrées autour du poignet de la jeune femme et sa posture protectrice. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait.

.

« _Lucius, que nous vaut cette visite à Poudlard ? » Lui demanda Dumbledore.

« _Je suis simplement la pour voir si mon fils se porte bien, Mr le directeur. »

« _Bien, vous voyez donc que votre fils va bien. » S'exclama McGonnagal.

Sa bouche se tordit.

« _Je ne dirai pas CA. »

Il se tourna vers Drago et la sang-de-bourbe et lança.

« _J'aimerai avoir une conversation privée avec mon fils. »

Il vit son fils serrer la main de la fille d'une manière rassurante avant de s'avancer vers lui.

« _Bien sur père. Nous devrions peut-être aller… »

« _Prends cette née-moldue avec toi ! » Ordonna t-il.

« _Père ? » « _Lucius ! » Firent en même temps, Drago, Dumbledore et McGonnagal.

« _Cela la concerne. J'aimerai leur parler à tout les deux. » Trancha t-il. « _Ou… » Il se tourna vers la fille. « _Es-tu effrayée née-moldue ? »

Hermione regarda Drago, avant de dire doucement aux deux professeurs.

« _Si ça me concerne, je devrais peut-être y aller. »

* * *

Et oui... papa Lucius s'en mêle xD... les ennuis vont pouvoir commencer^^

Bisous


	18. Réponses

Voila un autre chapitre, Petit Lu s'énerve un peu xD xD.

Merci encore pour les reviews et/ou ajout en fav ou en alert !!

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient : les perso sont à JKR et l'histoire à Romantic Fool

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**herm-london** : pour ta sugestion, tu n'as pas tort mais il va falloir attendre un peu ^^ Bisous (et tkt, je me repose quand même lol)

* * *

Lucius observa le lit, non défait de son fils et se tourna vers le couple.

« _Alors sang-de-bourbe, je vois que mon fils t'as rendu une petite visite la nuit dernière. ».

Hermione se mordit les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Que pouvait-elle dire ?

.

« _Père. »

« _Tais toi Drago. Ne me fais pas d'excuses. Les plaisirs de la chair ne sont pas interdits, mais je pensais que tu aurais meilleur goût. » Ses yeux toisèrent le corps d'Hermione, de la tête aux pieds. Drago lui serra la main mais ne dit rien.

« _C'est de cela dont vous voulez discuter Mr Malefoy ? Je crois que je devrais m'en aller. »

« _Vous devriez apprendre les bonnes manières. Ne jamais parler de cette manière à vos supérieurs. »

« _Vous n'êtes pas mon supérieur. » Répondit Hermione d'un ton neutre.

Elle sentit la gifle atterrir sur son visage mais elle continua de le regarder, la tête haute. En vérité, elle se sentait humiliée : personne ne l'avait jamais rabaissée d'une telle manière. Mais ce qui la blessait encore plus était que Drago ne faisait rien. Il était juste là, autorisant son père à la traiter comme… une prostituée. Si il l'aimait, il ne le laisserait pas faire… mais il ne l'aimait pas, n'est ce pas ?

« _Si vous refaites un tel geste Mr Malefoy, j'irai voir le professeur Dumbledore. Ne levez JAMAIS plus la main sur moi. »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Hermione savait qu'elle serait morte. Mais cela ne marchait pas comme ça et Lucius Malefoy préféra retourner à ses menaces.

.

« _Père, vous vouliez nous parler ? » Fit Drago d'une voix froide, indifférente. Intérieurement, il bouillait de colère contre son père et contre lui-même. Toutefois, il savait par expérience que plus il prendrait la défense d'Hermione, plus elle serait en danger. Il savait également que dans une telle situation, la colère n'était pas une bonne solution. Il devait rester calme. Mais MERLIN, il aurait pu tuer son père à l'instant même.

« _Oui, je suis venu te rappeler certaines choses, et je pense qu'elle –il fit un geste vers Hermione– devrait aussi le savoir. »

« _Dites-le père et faites vite », cracha Drago. Son père le fixa et Drago luttait intérieurement contre sa colère. Il devait rester calme.

« _Tu es conscient que ton futur mariage se fera avec quelqu'un qui vient d'une famille égale à la notre ? »

Drago acquiesça : il savait cela depuis qu'il avait dix ans. Son père ne lui avait jamais laissé oublier ça. Hermione avait l'impression de se noyer mais son expression resta neutre.

« _Alors garde ton "aventure" discrète pour l'amour de Merlin. Je me fiche de ce que tu fais la nuit avec cette sang-de-bourbe. Mais ton "affection" pour elle ne doit plus atteindre mes oreilles. Tu m'entends ? »

Drago hocha la tête.

« _Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je n'étais pas discret. » Dit-il.

Hermione eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer ?

« _En fait, tu l'as été. Mais je sais tout à propos de toi, de ta vie Drago. As-tu oublié ça ? »

Drago se pinça les lèvres. Il savait que son père ne le croirait jamais. Il avait des espions partout et chaque été, il l'accueillait avec la liste de toutes ses erreurs de l'année. Il ne savait pas comment mais son père était au courant de tout ses secrets et celui-ci était assez énorme pour qu'il se déplace.

« _Il ne pourra jamais rien y avoir entre une sang-de-bourbe et toi. Et si cela arrivait, tu perdrais TOUT tu m'entends ? Mon fils ne se mariera pas avec une moldue. Je ne le permettrai pas. Je te tuerai avant. M'as-tu bien compris Drago ? »

« _Oui père, je vous ai parfaitement compris. » Lâcha Drago, il s'efforçait de rester calme mais il savait que sa colère se voyait dans ses yeux. Celle-ci augmenta encore plus lorsqu'il vit les lèvres d'Hermione trembler. Il savait que ce n'était pas les questions de son père mais ses réponses qui l'avaient blessée.

« _Rappelles toi qui tu es et qui tu deviendras dans le futur. Couches avec elle si tu veux, j'ai vu qu'elle était la seule fille au château cet été, mais le sexe sera la seule chose entre vous. Ai-je bien été clair ? »

« _Limpide » répondit Drago.

.

Lucius hocha la tête et se retourna pour partir quand son regard fut attiré par le portrait sur le mur de Drago. Il devint soudain très pâle. Il savait ce que c'était mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Une prophétie ne pouvait pas s'interposer entre lui et ses projets. Si la prophétie était vraie, la fille devrait tout simplement mourir. Un plan se forma dans son esprit. Il esquissa une moue sournoise et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Il était relativement gentil là Petit Lu xD... mais ça va pas durer mouhahahahahah

Bisous


	19. Le pouvoir du coeur

Un chapitre ultra court...mais je met le suivant tout de suite ^^ hihi, je suis gentille n'est ce pas ^^

**Disclaimer** : rien n'est à moi : les perso sont à JKR et l'histoire à Romantic Fool.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**herm-london** : Bonne vacances !!! Et dis-toi que tu en aura encore plus à lire quand tu reviendras, elle sera surement finie ^^

* * *

Au moment où son père quitta la pièce, Drago tendit la main vers Hermione. Mais elle le gifla. Fortement.

« _Hermione, qu'est ce que… »

« _Ne…ne me touches pas ! Comment oses-tu rester près de moi ?!? » Sur ces paroles, Hermione courut vers la porte. Mais Drago fut plus rapide : en trois enjambées, il avait bloqué le passage et refermé la porte. Il l'avait également saisie par les épaules et essayait de l'attirer à lui. Elle se débattit. Elle le frappa de ses poings mais cela ne lui fit pas mal, ses coups n'étaient pas forts et elle était déjà submergée par les larmes.

« _Lâches moi espèce de…de connard… Laisses moi ! » Sanglota t-elle

« _Hermione, je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. » Chuchota Drago à ses oreilles. Ses coups faiblirent mais les larmes continuaient de couler.

« _N...non…tu…n'est…n'est pas…déso…désolé. Tu ne m'aimes pas…alors…po…pourquoi tu serais désolé ? Je t'en prie Drago laisse moi partir. »

« _Je ne peux pas ! » Cria t-il, surpris par l'honnêteté de ces mots.

« _Pourquoi putain ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? C'est parce que je suis " la seule fille au château cet été" ? C'est parce que tu m'aimes bien quand " tu me rends visite la nuit" » Demanda t-elle en réutilisant les paroles de son père.

« _ Mais merde Hermione ! Ce n'est pas ça ! » Hurla t-il

« _En es-tu sur Drago ? Parce que si je me fie à la manière dont tu agis, c'est exactement ça ! » Cria Hermione. Son cœur était brisé et elle avait mal.

« _Ce n'est pas juste de l'attirance et du sexe. » Tenta Drago.

« _Qu'est ce que c'est d'autre alors ? » demanda Hermione, se maudissant de ressentir un sursaut d'espoir.

« _Je…j'aime parler avec toi. J'aime savoir que tu es en sécurité. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire quand je te vois rougir. Je ne peux pas dormir si tu n'es pas dans la même pièce que moi. Crois-moi Hermione, c'est beaucoup plus que ça. » Enuméra Drago tout en sachant que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'attendait Hermione.

« _Mais pas assez pour me protéger. Pas assez pour faire quoi que ce soit quand ton père me traitait comme une vulgaire prostituée. Pas assez… »

Il l'embrassa. Le baiser était doux et hésitant au début. Il passa tendrement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de l'approfondir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi doux. Il n'essayait pas de tout contrôler. Quand le baiser prit fin, il l'attira doucement à lui. Il garda une main derrière sa nuque et caressa ses cheveux comme si il voulait calmer un enfant. Puis il l'embrassa sur le front.

« _Je suis désolé Hermione. Je voudrais pouvoir t'offrir plus mais je ne peux pas. »

Hermione appuya sa tête sur sa poitrine, essayant de trouver une quelconque indication qui lui dirait que ce qu'elle faisait en valait la peine. Elle savait que son esprit avait déjà perdu la bataille contre son cœur. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait désespérément, assez pour ne prendre que ce qu'il voudrait bien lui offrir. Peu importait combien de fois il lui briserait le cœur, elle arriverait toujours à lui pardonner. Mais Merlin, elle avait tellement besoin de lui pour réapprendre à s'aimer.

.

_« Un aimé de tout son cœur_

_Qui savait que cet amour ne devrait pas être _

_Déchiré par cet amour_

_Trop aveugle, trop fier pour voir »_

* * *

Voilà ^^ Je poste la suite... tout de suite mais vous pouvez quand même laisser votre avis ^^


	20. Une journée parfaite

Voila le deuxième, personnellement je l'adore : je les trouve trop mimi ^^

Enjoy !!

* * *

« _Il y a quatre jours, je suis tombée amoureuse. Personne ne m'avait jamais dit que l'amour était un tel supplice, particulièrement si la personne que vous aimez ne vous aime pas en retour. Toutefois, j'ai compris pourquoi certains anges choisissent parfois de passer une journée en tant qu'humain au lieu d'une éternité au paradis. Bien que ces quatre derniers jours furent ceux où je me suis sentie le plus blessée de toute ma vie, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi chérie et heureuse. La personne que j'aime est Drago Malefoy._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'écris cela. Je me suis juste réveillée dans ses bras la nuit dernière, et j'ai été saisie par cette terrible crainte : une fois que je serai morte, les gens vont m'oublier. Je me fiche qu'ils oublient toute ma vie, je veux juste qu'ils n'oublient pas ces quatre jours._

_Je serai prête donner mon âme contre un seul jour avec lui. Un jour où nous pourrions tout oublier : qui il est, qui je suis, si il m'aime ou non. Une journée entière ou nous pourrions juste apprécier la présence l'un de l'autre. Je pourrais tout donner pour cela. »_

_.  
_

« _Tu es sérieuse ? »

Hermione referma rapidement son journal et regarda Drago, en colère.

« _C'est privé. » Le gronda t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil moqueur mais ses yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude.

« _Hermione, sans te vexer ce que j'ai lu ressemble à un testament. »

« _Je ne vais PAS me suicider ! »

« _Je sais. Mais je n'aime pas ça. Sauf la dernière partie. Je répète : es-tu sérieuse ? »

« _A propos de ? »

« _Passer une journée entière avec moi, une insouciante journée. »

« _Oui, je le suis. »

« _Pourquoi ? »

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité : qu'elle pensait qu'il –et pas elle– aurait besoin de garder le souvenir d'une telle journée. Elle sentait quelque chose, une prémonition, comme quoi bientôt, elle ne pourra pas être là pour lui, quand il aura besoin d'elle.

.

« _Allons à Pré-Au-Lard demain. » Fit Drago en voyant qu'Hermione restait silencieuse.

« _Tu n'as pas besoin de céder tu sais. » Répondit-elle

« _Je ne cèdes pas, je veux y aller. » Affirma t-il

« _Ton père t'a dit d'être discret ! » Lui rapella t-elle.

« _Je me fiche de ce qu'il a dit. »

« _Je ne te crois pas. »

« _Hermione. »

« _Oui ?»

« _Tu m'as dit une fois que le cœur et l'esprit étaient deux choses séparées, n'est ce pas ? »

« _Oui. »

« _Qu'est ce que ton cœur te dit ? »

.

Hermione commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Avant cela ses sentiments pour lui, lui paraissaient irrationnels : elle savait juste qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était incapable de le détester, incapable de l'oublier. Maintenant, elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi.

Drago était tout simplement la première personne qui "prenait soin" d'elle. Avec ses parents cela était différent : sa maturité et son intelligence faisait qu'ils se fiaient souvent à son avis, ses conseils, ses décisions. Elle était tellement responsable et indépendante qu'ils avaient arrêtés de prendre soin d'elle depuis longtemps. Ils pensaient qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Ils l'avaient plus traitée comme un égal, une amie et avec sa mère, elle avait même parfois l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés. Ils ne l'avaient jamais choyée, ils ne s'étaient jamais inquiétés pour elle. Elle avait l'impression de porter un trop lourd fardeau.

C'était un petit peu différent avec Harry et Ron. Elle prenait toujours soin d'eux, elle les sauvait quand ils prenaient de stupides décisions, trouvait les réponses quand ils avaient des problèmes. Elle ne pouvait donc pas les blâmer de ne pas prendre soin d'elle. Ils n'avaient jamais percé son masque « Je-sais-tout-je-peux-prendre-soin-de-moi » qu'elle portait depuis qu'elle était une enfant.

Drago était différent. Avec lui, elle avait l'impression que ce masque n'avait même pas existé. Il avait vu ses problèmes et il avait su immédiatement qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre soin d'elle. De plus, il avait essayé de résoudre ses problèmes. Bon, une partie de lui avait fait cela parce qu'il s'était trouvé au bon endroit au bon moment mais la plus grande partie revenait à sa personnalité : Drago ne prendrait jamais « non » pour réponse. Il s'était juré de s'occuper d'elle et jamais personne n'avait fait cela pour elle.

Et maintenant, pour leur premier rendez-vous, cet aspect de sa personnalité était encore plus fort. Aussitôt le petit-déjeuner fini, Drago avait obtenu la permission de Rogue et avait fait préparer une calèche pour les emmener à Pré-Au-Lard. Avant de partir, il s'était assuré qu'Hermione avait assez chaud et qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour elle. Jamais !

A Pré-Au-Lard, il lui demanda où ELLE voulait aller, ce qu'elle voulait faire, où elle voulait manger et ce qu'elle voulait acheter. Quand elle lui dit que c'était à lui de choisir, il fit un effort pour l'emmener dans des endroit qu'elle aimerait. Il l'emmena à la librairie plutôt qu'au magasin d'accessoires de quiddich (pas comme Harry), et il l'emmena dans un magasin de magie ancienne plutôt que dans le magasin de farces et attrapes (pas comme Ron). Quand ils allèrent manger, il lui tira sa chaise. Quand ils entraient dans un magasin, il lui tenait la porte. Avec lui elle se sentait choyée et protégée, c'était bien. C'était merveilleux.

Drago ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Il avait eu des rendez-vous avant mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Hermione ne semblait pas ennuyée quand il discutait politique avec elle. Elle avait assez de recul pour rire avec lui des absurdités du monde magique et elle n'acquiesçait pas à ses phrases, juste parce que c'était lui qui les avait dites. Elle avait sa propre conscience, ses propres opinions et elle était assez intelligente pour répondre à ses déclarations. Elle ne discutait pas juste pour discuter et elle ne se prosternait pas à chacune de ses phrases.

Mais le plus important avec Hermione, était qu'il se sentait utile et apprécié. Elle n'attendait rien de lui et il pouvait voir qu'elle appréciait toutes les fois ou il faisait quelque chose de gentil pour elle. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux : la manière dont ils brillaient quand il lui avait tiré sa chaise comme si cette marque de courtoisie était un cadeau plus qu'une obligation envers elle. Il aimait la rendre heureuse. Il passait les plus beau moment de sa vie rien qu'en essayant de faire cela.

.

OoO

.

« _Hermione ? »

« _Hmmmmmm. »

« _Tu dors ? »

« _Hmmmmmm. »

« _On peut parler ? »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se blottit contre Drago. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler. Aujourd'hui avait vraiment été une journée parfaite, il avaient passés un bon moment l'un avec l'autre et elle était presque certaine ce qu'allait dire Drago gâcherai tout.

.

« _Hermione ? »

Elle soupira et leva les yeux vers lui. Bon, rien n'est parfait.

« _Ce que mon père a dit… »

« _Il a dit beaucoup de choses Drago. Aucune d'elles n'était agréable. On doit vraiment parler de ça ? »

« _Oui… écoutes-moi seulement, d'accord ? »

Hermione attendit.

« _Ce qu'il a dit à propos de mon mariage avec quelqu'un issue d'une famille égale à la mienne. »

Hermione se crispa mais resta silencieuse. L'idée que Drago se marie avec quelqu'un d'autre la blessait profondément malgré le fait qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'illusions quant-à leur relation.

« _J'ai besoin que tu saches que… »

« _Ne… » Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

« _Toute la vie que je passerai avec elle ne sera jamais aussi importante pour moi que cette unique journée que nous avons passée ensemble. »

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes de joies. Cette journée était effectivement parfaite.

* * *

Elle est pas mignonne cette phrase de Drago ?!? Et on comprend mieux le mal-être d'Herm ^^

Bisous


	21. Danger

Hello, comment allez vous en ce 14 juillet ? Pour moi, le 14 ne signifie qu'une chose :** J-1**. Vivement demain, que je sois bien installée dans mon fauteuil pour savourer ce film.

En attendant, voici encore **deux **chapitres d'un coup, et les choses se gâtent...

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi : les perso sont à JKR et l'histoire à Romantic Fool.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**herm-london** : se marier ? Ne mets pas la charrue avant les hyppogriffes, ils ne sont pas prêt de se marier...

* * *

«_Ce n'est pas possible ! » Fit Hermione en secouant la tête. Ses jambes se dérobèrent mais Drago la rattrapa. Elle regarda le professeur Dumbledore, elle semblait le supplier pour qu'il lui dise que c'était une blague.

« _Je suis désolé Miss Granger mais c'est la vérité. Vos parents sont morts. » Répondit tristement Dumbledore.

« _Mais…comment ? Comment peuvent-ils être morts tout les deux ? Ils ne vivent même plus ensemble. Ils sont séparés ! » Persista Hermione. Ca ne peut pas être vrai. Ce n'est pas vrai !

« _S'il vous plait miss Granger…je suis tellement désolée… »Tenta le professeur McGonnagal. Mais Hermione secouait toujours la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Drago jura intérieurement. Hier avait été tellement parfait mais maintenant…maintenant il avait l'impression qu'Hermione allait mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Son visage était pâle et ses yeux remplis de larmes. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait se casser et il ne pouvait pas la laisser.

« _Professeurs ? Pourquoi ne laissez-vous pas Hermione avec moi un moment. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de quelques temps…»

« _J'aimerai bien Mr Malefoy mais la lettre stipulait qu'elle devait rentrer immédiatement chez elle. Elle est le seul parent encore vivant et elle doit s'occuper des funérailles. » Intervint le professeur Rogue d'une voix tranchante. Drago fronça les sourcils, pourquoi toute cette précipitation ? Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais quoi ?

« _Bien sur…professeur…je vais…je veux y aller tout de suite. » Murmura Hermione.

« _Hermione attend…je pense » Protesta Drago. Mais il aperçu la lueur dans ses yeux : rien ne l'arrêterait.

« _Une calèche partira dans une heure miss Granger » Déclara Rogue. Cette fois ci, même Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

« _Severus, je ne me rappelle pas avoir demandé de calèche » Dit-il

« _J'en ai pris l'initiative Mr le directeur. C'est plus prudent. » répondit Rogue.

« _Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur. Je serai prête. »

« _Non ! » Cria presque Drago

« _Mr Malefoy ? » Interrogea le professeur McGonnagal

« _Je veux dire… Hermione ne peut pas faire le voyage à Londres seule dans ces conditions, ce n'est pas sur ! » Expliqua t-il d'une voix calme.

« _Bien sur, Hagrid ira… »

« _J'ai une envie soudaine d'aller rendre visite à mes parents, professeurs, je pourrai peut-être accompagner Hermione avec Hagrid »

« _Mais… »

« _Ce n'est rien professeur McGonnagal, Drago devrait certainement accompagner miss Granger » Répondit Rogue ce qui fit fronçer encore plus les sourcils à Drago.

Il savait que si il y avait un danger, Rogue ne le laisserait pas y aller. Cependant, son empressement rendait Drago encore plus soupçonneux. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais Drago ne savait pas quoi.

.

Quand le train s'arrêta, Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione et se plaça derrière elle. Elle était trop bouleversée pour réagir. Hagrid fut le premier à quitter le compartiment suivi par Hermione et Drago qui fermait la marche. Hermione remarqua sa prudence mais ne la comprit pas. Elle essayait toujours de comprendre comment ses DEUX parents avaient pu être tués dans le MEME accident de voiture alors qu'ils étaient séparés.

« _Hermione, ATTENTION » Cria Hagrid avant qu'un sort ne le touche. Il tomba en avant. Drago se précipita, baguette en main alors qu'Hermione courrait vers Hagrid. Elle vit Drago pétrifié. Elle se saisi de sa baguette mais les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut Lucius Malefoy.

* * *

Je vous vois déja dire : "ses parents sont morts, comme dans toutes les fics" mais **attendez** quelques chapitres...


	22. Pas le choix

Voila le second : petit Lu : le come back

* * *

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle essaya de bouger mais n'y arriva pas : un sort l'en empêchait. Elle ouvrit la bouche et dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« _Drago ? »

« _Mon fils, il semblerait que la sang-de-bourbe soit réveillée. » Hermione essaya de tourner la tête mais n'y parvint pas. Heureusement, Drago et Lucius apparurent tout deux dans son champ de vision. Elle n'aima pas la lueur sur le visage de Drago.

« _Père, maintenant vous devriez nous dire ce que vous aviez l'intention de dire. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« _Je n'apprécie pas l'insolence dans ta voix Drago. »

« _Je n'apprécie pas que vous kidnappiez ma…mon amie…sans me dire pourquoi » Cracha Drago. Il avait passé ces quelques dernières heures dans le silence, Lucius refusant de révéler ses motivations sans Hermione. La patience chez Lucius était rare et quand il était patient, cela signifiait qu'il avait l'avantage.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent. Pourquoi Drago restait debout avec son père ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'aidait pas ?

« _Levez le sort père. Elle ne pourra rien faire de mal sans sa baguette. »

Lucius esquissa un sourire et leva le sort. L'inquiétude de Drago s'intensifia : Lucius agissait bizarrement et il n'aimait pas ça. Hermione se précipita vers Drago et il l'attira instinctivement à lui.

Lucius se renfrogna : « _Ton affection pour elle est trop évidente. Tu dois mieux la cacher. ». Il leva sa baguette…

« _C'est pour ça que vous avez tué Hagrid et que vous m'avez kidnappée ? Juste pour dire à Drago que son affection est trop évidente ?!? »Demanda Hermione, essayant de diriger la colère de Lucius vers elle. Cela fonctionna.

« _Endoloris. »

Hermione se tordit de douleur, se mordit les lèvres pour qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Drago voulu se saisir de sa propre baguette mais il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus là. Il regarda son père avec l'envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui briser le cou.

« _Finite Incantatem ». Le corps d'Hermione se relâcha : Drago la serra contre lui comme pour absorber sa douleur. Il ne voulait plus regarder Lucius : il savait que le sort n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait prévue.

« _Ceci est une leçon d'humilité. » Fit Lucius. J'aurais bien continué mais j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire.

« _Comme quoi père ? » Siffla Drago entre ses dents.

« _Comme m'assurer que la prophétie ne se réalisera pas. Et la seule chose pour que cela marche est de m'assurer que TU la tues. »

* * *

Niark niark niark : ils sont dans la me***

Laissez vos impressions

Bisous


	23. Pour le pouvoir

Hellow, voici un nouveau chapitre et les choses vont vraiment vraiment se compliquer ^^

Sinon, êtes-vous allé voir Harry Potter and the half blood prince au ciné ?? Dites-moi toi. Moi j'ai adoré en tout cas, malgré quelques trucs qui m'ont un peu chiffoné mais dans l'ensemble il est super bien.

Bref, passons à la lecture.

.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient : les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire à Romantic Fool.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Carole :** Je suis contente de te retrouver. Et comment ça il ne peut pas ? Bien sur qu'il peut…ou pas ^^

**Ladymalfoy_94 :** Eh oui, ça se complique héhé. C'est sur que Drago tiens beaucoup à Hermione (beaucoup plus qu'il n'en a l'air) mais est-ce que cela suffira à ne pas la tuer… you'll see

* * *

Drago regarda fixement son père. Un moment plus tard, il se mit à rire. Hermione grimaça. Malgré qu'elle soit encore un peu dans les vapes, elle remarqua que le rire de Drago était amer. Il riait de cette façon quand il voulait lui cacher une faiblesse et à ce moment là il essayait de lui cacher sa peur de son père. Elle voulut lui toucher le bras mais elle pouvait à peine bouger : elle était épuisée par les effets du doloris. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de rester consciente encore longtemps.

« _Qui vous a fait croire que vous pourriez me forcer à faire quelque chose contre ma volonté ? » S'exclama Drago entre deux ricanements. Cependant, il savait que son père était sérieux. Il avait la désagréable impression que c'était son père qui avait organisé la mort des parents d'Hermione et d'Hagrid. Drago serra Hermione encore plus près de lui. Une chose était sure : jamais son père ne l'obligerait à tuer la fille qu'il… Hermione.

« _Qui a parlé de faire quelque chose contre ta volonté ? » Demanda Lucius en haussant les sourcils. Il était calme. Beaucoup trop calme.

« _Jamais je ne tuerai volontairement… une fille sans défense. Elle n'a rien fait pour mériter ça. »

« _Oh que si » Dit t-il d'une voix douce. Trop douce

« _Et quoi ? »

« _Elle est tombée amoureuse de toi. »

.

Drago fixa son père en silence. Il déclara finalement.

« _Je ne vais pas la tuer pour ça. » Dit-il d'une voix aussi calme que celle de son père. Ce sont mes affaires et ca ne regarde personne d'autre qu'Hermione et moi. Foutez-moi la paix ! »

« _Tu te trompes. J'ai beaucoup à voir avec ça. En fait, tes actions auront une incidence sur notre famille ! »

« _Putain mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » Hurla Drago tout en se déplaçant afin de faire office de bouclier entre son père et Hermione.

« _Nous sommes les serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres, Drago. Moi, ta mère et si tu refuses de tuer cette sang-de-bourbe, tu refuses de montrer ta loyauté au seigneur des ténèbres et tu refuses aussi de prendre ta place à ses côtés. Il nous tuera tous si tu ne la tues pas ! »

«_Je sais que je servirai le seigneur des ténèbres chaque jour de ma vie. Ma loyauté n'est pas remise en question. Qu'est ce qu'Hermione a à voir avec ça ? Et pourquoi suis-je testé maintenant. Je ne suis pas encore un mangemort. »

« _Tu es son héritier Drago. »

« _Quoi ? »

« _Tu es l'héritier de Serpentard. »

« _Comment êtes-vous arrivé à cette conclusion ? Et pourquoi cela devrait me faire tuer Hermione ? » Rugit-il. Il ne se comprenait plus. Pourquoi se sentait-il tellement en colère ? N'était ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours voulu ? Il voulait le pouvoir depuis qu'il était enfant. Il savait qu'un jour il serait meilleur que son père. C'était ce qu'il voulait et on le lui donnait sur un plateau. Toutefois, il sentait la rage et la colère : il ne voulait pas tuer Hermione.

« _Allez Drago. Tu as bien vu les signes. N'as-tu pas fais d'étranges rêves ? N'as-tu pas vu Alfred Serpentard dans ton sommeil ? Son portrait n'est pas apparu dans ta chambre ? La prophétie n'est pas claire à tes yeux ? Tues la Drago. Tu seras meilleur que le seigneur des ténèbres. »

Plusieurs choses défilèrent dans l'esprit de Drago : son rêve, le portrait. Qu'est ce que cette putain de prophétie disait ? Pourquoi ne s'en rappelait-il pas ?

.

« _Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi je dois la tuer ? » Siffla Drago. Hermione essaya de contenir ses larmes. Elle avait entendu l'hésitation dans sa voix. Il pensait à la tuer. Pourquoi pas ? Elle n'était rien pour lui. Il ne l'aimait pas.

« N'as-tu pas lu la prophétie fils ? Tu sais pourquoi. »

« _Non, je ne sais rien à propos de cette prophétie. Et je ne ferais rien jusqu'à ce que j'aie compris. »

Lucius savait que son fils hésitait mais il ne savait pas à quel point. A son étonnement, autant qu'a celui de son fils, Hermione commença à parler. Drago remarqua que sa voix semblait résignée, vide. Son cœur était en lambeau mais elle continua malgré tout à tenir la main de Drago.

« _Pour un serpentard, tu ne connais pas très bien ton histoire Drago. Alfred Serpentard était un roi, au moyen âge. Il a acquit sa position en faisant un choix : Pour prouver sa loyauté à son Lord, il a pris la vie de la mère de son futur enfant. Après cela, il a obtenu le pouvoir pour conquérir toutes les terres d'Europe. » Après un moment, Hermione se tourna afin de regarder Lucius Malefoy, sa voix était remplie de méchanceté. « _Plus tard, il a tué son maître, et a prit son pouvoir à sa place. »

« _J'ai l'impression Drago, que la sang-de-bourbe connait son destin. » Fit Lucius.

« _Je ne vais pas… »

« _Ce n'est pas un choix. Tu ne comprends pas, tu n'as pas le choix. »

« _Hermione fermes la. Je ne vais pas te tuer. »

« _Oh si Drago, tu va le faire. » Chuchota Hermione. Elle allait y veiller.

* * *

Même Hermione s'en mêle ^^ Alors tueras ? Tueras pas ? Vous verrez cela au prochain chap ^^

Bisous


	24. Tuesmoi !

Hello, voici le chapitre 24 et je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : Sortez les mouchoirs. 

.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, les personnages sont à JK Rowling et l'histoire à Romantic Fool.

**Réponses aux review anonymes** :

**Carole :** Je vais abréger tes souffrances : voila le chapitre, mais tu as raison d'avoir peur… héhé

**Tonbo :** Non Hermione n'est pas folle, elle est juste amoureuse et prête à tout pour celui qu'elle aime : même à mourir.

**L :** Je te ferais la même réponse qu'a Tonbo : elle n'est pas malade, elle est juste tellement amoureuse de lui qu'elle est prête à mourir pour lui.

* * *

.

Lucius regarda la née-moldue. Elle semblait si résolue, si sure d'elle. Pourquoi agissait-elle de cette manière ? Lucius avait apprit à juger correctement les gens et il sut que cette fille serait son alliée.

« _Drago, je vais te laisser seul avec ta… avec cette fille pendant une heure. Quand je reviendrais, je veux la voir morte. Tu m'as compris ? »

« _Ne vous embêtez pas père. Je ne la tuerai pas. » S'énerva Drago mais son père avait déjà quitté la pièce. Avant de fermer la porte, il lança un poignard que Drago rattrapa.

Il se déplaça afin de pouvoir prendre Hermione dans ses bras. Elle semblait si pâle, si vulnérable. Il y avait toutefois une lueur dans ces yeux, une certitude qu'il n'y avait pas avant. Elle leva la main pour lui caresser le visage.

« _Drago…peux-tu me promettre quelque chose ? »

« _Ecoutes Hermione, on doit trouver un moyen de sortir de là. Quand mon père va revenir dans une heure, il voudra te voir morte. Si tu ne l'es pas, il te tuera lui-même. »

« _Drago… écoutes moi s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas assez de force pour crier. Je me sens tellement…fatiguée. »

La peine de Drago surpassa sa colère. Pourquoi agissait-elle comme si elle allait mourir ? Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il allait la tuer ? N'avait-il pas montré que…qu'il se souciait d'elle ? Le seul fait qu'elle pense qu'il pourrait la tuer le blessait profondément. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver. Il avait besoin de son aide, et vite.

.

« _Hermione, on doit sortir de là. »

« _Mais regarde autour de toi Drago, tu vois une issue ? Aucun de nous n'as sa baguette et je n'ai même pas assez d'énergie pour tenir debout. » Hermione savait qu'elle était brutale mais elle n'avait pas assez de temps.

« _Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Granger ? Es-tu en train de dire que je devrais te tuer ? » Siffla t-il.

« _Oui. »

Pendant un moment, Drago cru que ses oreilles le trompaient. Puis il regarda Hermione dans les yeux et il su que non. Elle était au bord des larmes mais elle ne les laissait pas tomber et en dessous de cela, il vit une détermination qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le visage pâle.

.

« _Quel type de personne crois-tu que je sois Hermione ? Tu me crois assez lâche pour te tuer ? Putain Hermione, je croyais qu'on se connaissait mieux que ça. »

« _Drago écoutes ! Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu me tuerai quand ton père te l'as demandé, et je sais que tu ne veux toujours pas le faire. Mais tu dois le faire. » Dit-elle doucement.

« _Je ne dois rien faire du tout Hermione. »

« _Drago ! je n'en vaux pas la peine ! »

« _Quoi ?!? »

« _JE N'EN VAUX PAS LA PEINE ! »

.

Drago la fixa, abasourdi.

« _Je ne veux pas avoir ta vie sur la conscience. Ton père a tué mes parent, juste pour m'attirer hors de Poudlard et il a tué Hagrid juste pour pouvoir me kidnapper. Ma vie ne vaut pas leur mort à tous les trois et ne vaut certainement pas la destruction de la tienne. » Sa voix se faisait plus douce a chaque mots prononcés. Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt tomber inconsciente, alors elle se depêcha.

« _Drago écoutes moi : tu es une personne ambitieuse, je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu veux le pouvoir, la gloire que le seigneur des ténèbres t'offrira grâce à ma mort et si nous n'étions pas… devenu intimes ces quelques derniers jours, tu n'aurais pas hésité à me tuer. Vas-tu nier cela ?

« _Je…Hermione, je ne vais pas te mentir. Je veux ce pouvoir plus que tout et oui, si tout cela était arrivé il y a un mois je t'aurai tuée. Mais ça ne change rien. Je sais que le pouvoir ne vaut pas ta vie et je… »

« _Quoi Drago ? »

« _Je me soucie de toi. »

Hermione soupira, les larmes menaçant de tomber. Elle allait mourir dans moins d'une heure et il ne pouvait toujours pas le dire. Qu'espérait-elle ? Ce n'était pas vrai .Il ne l'aimait pas.

« _Et moi je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que je ne laisserai pas ma vie s'interposer entre toi et tes rêves. » Elle pleurait à présent mais elle avait besoin d'en finir.

« _Hermione…tu ne vas pas… »

« Drago… si ! Même si on s'échappe aujourd'hui, tu regretteras pendant le reste de ta vie de m'avoir choisie au lieu de ta famille. Tu te demanderas toujours ce qu'aurai été ta vie si tu avais fait un choix différent. Tu me regarderas et tu te rappelleras que tu as causé la mort de ta famille, que tu as gâché ta vie. Je ne peux pas vivre avec ça Drago. Voir le regret dans tes yeux serai assez pour me briser le cœur. »

« _Non Hermione. Je ne t'en voudrai pas pour ça… c'est la faute de mon père. »

« _Drago, pour pouvoir pardonner un tel sacrifice il faut de l'amour et parfois ce n'est même pas assez. Tu ne m'aimes pas Drago et tu ne seras pas capable d'oublier cela. Tu ne seras pas capable de me pardonner. »

Drago regarda son visage baigné de larmes et se sentit vraiment mal. Ce qu'elle disait était vrai mais comment pourrait-il vivre sans elle ? Comment pourrait-il vivre avec le souvenir de l'avoir tuée ?

« _Hermione, je ne le ferai pas, je ne peux pas te tuer. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. »

Hermione tendit la main et la posa sur la sienne, elle la posa sur celle qui tenait le poignard. Sa main tremblait mais il ne la bougea pas.

« _On aurait pas pu s'en sortir. » Chuchota-t-elle. Il se tourna afin de lui faire face et elle l'embrassa avec ton son amour. Elle l'embrassait pour lui dire adieu.

« _Drago, promet moi… »

« _Tout ce que tu veux ma chérie. »

« _Ne durcit pas ton cœur. Ne devient pas un cœur de pierre. »

« _Hermione… »

« _Je te pardonne pour ça. Je pardonne ton père. Je pardonne le seigneur des ténèbres. »

« _Il doit y avoir… »

« _Drago promet le moi. Pardonnes-toi. Sans toi je serai morte il y a longtemps. Je me serai suicidée. Tu m'as fais vivre un doux rêve, Drago, tu m'as rendue heureuse. Ne te blâme pas pour cela : ma vie ne vaut pas ta vengeance, elle ne vaut pas ta haine et ne vaut pas ton cœur. »

Drago entendit le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure mais sa main ne bougeait toujours pas.

« _Drago… promet-moi » Chuchota Hermione

Drago l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa, il l'embrassa pour ce qu'il savait être la dernière fois. Puis il guida le poignard vers son cœur et le plongea dedans, rapidement et profondément. Il espérait qu'elle ne ressentirait aucune douleur. Quand il la regarda, elle souriait. Il lui ferma les yeux. Elle pensait qu'il avait promit.

« _Je suis désolé mon amour, jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner ça. Tu peux me pardonner mais moi je ne le pourrais jamais. »

* * *

Je sais c'est triste !!! Mais l'histoire n'est pas finie, il reste encore quatre chapitres et nous sommes dans le monde magique des fanfictions alors… ATTENDEZ avant de me tuer, de me découper en morceau et de me jeter dans le chaudron de Rogue. Vous aurez le droit de faire tout ça quand il y aura écrit le mot fin, pas avant hihi.

Bisous


	25. Je ne peux pas oublier

Hello !! Je sais que je vous avais promis le chapitre pour hier et je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait mais j'ai une bonne excuse : mon pc à de gros problème et j'ai du le formater. Heureusement que j'avais fait des sauvegardes sinon vous auriez du attendre que je retraduise ^^ Et je crois que j'aurais été tellement dégoutée que je ne l'aurais pas fait tout de suite.

Brefouille, le « pire » n'est pas arrivé et voici donc la suite

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient : les personnages sont à JK Rowling et l'histoire à Romantic Fool.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Carole : **Un, deux, inspire, respire...caaalme lol...et Drago ne vas pas réellement trouver de solution... ce qui ne signifie pas qu'il n'y en a pas ^^

**Poki-Zina :** Oui, encore 4 chapitres donc il y a encore le temps pour toutes les possibilités : happy-end...ou pas ^^

**Tonbo : **Eh si, il l'as fait, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : comme a dit Hermione, ils étaient coincés, sans baguette, c'était ça ou Lucius la tuait lui même

**L**: Mais qui te dit que Drago ne l'aime pas ?!? Il se voile beaucoup la face...Quant-à une possible résurrection, tu verras...

* * *

«_Mr Malefoy, vous me demandez de croire que les morts d'Hagrid et Miss Granger et sont toutes les deux accidentelles ? Vous pensez que je suis bête ? » Hurla le professeur Dumbledore, perdant pour une des rares fois le contrôle de lui-même.

« _Il me semble que vous n'ayez aucune preuve que ce que je dis soit faux, vous avez entendu la déclaration de mon fils. » répondit Lucius d'une voix calme. »

« _Hagrid est mort par un affreux concours de circonstance et Miss Granger à eu une blessure au couteau. Ce n'est pas assez évident ? »

« _Comme je vous l'ai dit Hagrid m'a attaqué par erreur et je me suis défendu. Miss Granger est tombée sur un poignard. »

« _C'est un mensonge et vous le savez. »

« _Prouvez-le ! » Sur ces paroles, Lucius se leva et quitta la pièce. Drago voulu le suivre.

« _Drago, vous allez rester là un moment et répondre à mes question. » Fit Dumbledore d'une voix glaciale.

Drago s'arrêta et se retourna vers. Son visage était un masque et ses yeux étaient froid. Dumbledore eu l'impression de couler : il avait déjà vu un tel visage avant. Tom Jedusor avait la même expression quand il lui parlait de ses parents. Il avait le visage de quelqu'un dont on a brisé le cœur, quelqu'un qui avait perdu son âme. »

.

« _Je vous ai dis ce que vous aviez besoin de savoir Mr le directeur » Fit Drago. Sa voix était sèche, vide. Comme si il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

« _Tu ne m'as pas dis la vérité » répondit Dumbledore.

« _Qu'est ce que ça change. Nous ne pouvons rien y faire. » La voix de Drago était teintée d'amertume. « Au moins, il ressent quelque chose » pensa Dumbledore.

« _Nous savons tout les deux que ce n'était pas un accident. La personne qui l'a tuée doit payer. »

« Alors tuez-moi » Pensa Drago en repensant à ce qui était arrivé « Tuez-moi et sortez-moi de toute cette misère. »

« _Mr Malefoy ? »

« _Ne vous inquiétez-pas, ils paieront un jour. Je vais m'assurer qu'ils paient même si je dois mourir pour cela » Promit Drago. Oui, il allait suivre le chemin tracé pour lui. Il allait devenir meilleur que le seigneur des ténèbres et ensuite, père ou non, il allait les faire payer.

.

Soudain, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Drago.

« _Es-tu sur que c'est ce qu'Hermione voudrait que tu fasses ? »

Non ! Il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu cela. Mais il n'avait rien à perdre. Si il laissait partir sa vengeance, sa colère il n'y aurait plus rien à l'intérieur de lui. Plus rien à ressentir. Il ne savait pas que son cœur était tellement dépendant de la voir chaque jour ; il ne savait pas que sans elle il se sentirait si vide ; il ne savait pas…

« _Drago, il faut que tu en parles… laisses ce fardeau aux autres. Ne te fais pas subir cela. »

Drago fixa le professeur Dumbledore. Quel choix avait-il ? Si il le disait au professeur Dumbledore, cela ne lui apporterait rien. Il connaissait l'étendue du contrôle de son père sur le ministère de la magie. Le pouvoir du seigneur des ténèbres s'étendait jusqu'à Azkaban. Il savait que la seule façon de gagner serai de vendre son âme au seigneur des ténèbres pour ensuite pouvoir prendre sa revanche. Cela prendrait du temps mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. De toute façon il n'avait plus d'âme. Son âme était morte avec Hermione. .

Dumbledore resserra sa main.

« _Drago, as-tu remarqué le portrait dans ta chambre ? »

Le visage de Drago se durcit. C'était à cause de ce putain de portrait qu'il avait du tuer Hermione. C'était cette putain de prophétie qui avait détruit sa vie.

« _Écoutes moi Drago. Tu ne veux pas marcher sur les traces d'Alfred Serpentard. Tu m'entends ? »

« _Il semblerait professeur que personne ne m'ai donné le choix. Même pas Hermione. »

« _Drago ! Alfred a peut-être été l'un des sorciers les plus puissants au monde mais il n'avait pas d'âme. Sa vie n'était qu'une enveloppe vide, consumée par la colère et la haine. Il est mort seul. Si sa mariée n'avait pas acceptée de prendre ses pêchés, il aurait passé sa vie « enchainé » Plus tu aura de pêchés dans ta vie, plus Hermione souffrira. C'est ce que tu veux ?

« _Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Hermione est morte ! » Rugit Drago mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait plongé le poignard dans son cœur, il ressentait autre chose que de la haine. Si Hermione devait souffrir dans la mort autant que dans la vie il ne le supporterait pas. Elle ne le méritait pas !

« _Pas tout à fait Drago. A cause d'une promesse faite il y a des années, son âme restera toujours entre le paradis et la terre. Elle pleurera toujours pour ce qui aurai pu se passer. Elle sera entourée par des chuchotements qu'elle ne pourra pas entendre, par une douleur qu'elle ne pourra pas supporter. Et elle restera là pour toujours, jusqu'à la fin des temps, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un prenne sa place. »

« _Ne parlez pas par énigme professeur. Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Pourquoi est ce que tout cela lui arrive ? Si ce sont mes pêchés j'en assumerai les conséquences. Hermione n'a rien fait !!!! ». Drago avait l'impression de se noyer. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

« _Tu n'as pas lu la prophétie dans ta chambre Drago ? Tu savais ce qui arriverais. »

« _Pourquoi tout le monde accorde autant d'importance à quelques putains de mots écrit sur un tableau. Dites moi comment je peux aider Hermione. »

« _Pardonne Drago. Connaissant Hermione, je sais qu'elle te l'a demandé ? »

« _Vous saviez ! Vous saviez que tout cela allait arriver n'est ce pas. Vous saviez que mon père allait me forcer à tuer Hermione. Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas arrêté ? Pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait ? »

.

Dumbledore soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

« _Je sais ce qui est arrivé il y a des siècles et je savais que cela se répéterait. Je ne connaissait pas les détails, le comment, le quand et le pourquoi. Je n'en savais pas assez pour l'arrêter. »

Drago resta silencieux. Puis il se rappela

« _Il a dit que je pouvait racheter sa vie. »

« _Drago, laisse-la »

« _Il a dit que je pouvais aller aux portes du paradis et racheter sa vie. Si tout ce qui est dans la prophétie est vrai alors cela aussi. Dites-moi comment ? »

« _Drago c'est trop tard. C'est une métaphore. On ne peux pas faire revenir les morts. Personne ne peut faire rebattre leurs cœurs. »

Drago senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il les ravala. Pleurer n'allait pas résoudre son problème, les larmes n'allaient pas faire revenir Hermione. Même dans la mort elle souffrirait.

« _Drago tu ne peux pas changer le passé. Laisse partir ta haine. La vie soit suivre son cours. »

« _Si je la laisse partir je serai comme mort. Il n'y a plus rien en moi. »

« _Drago… »

Il restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. Le piège était la depuis des siècles et Drago ne pouvait pas se battre contre ça. A moins que…

« _Dites-moi ce qui va se passer. »

« _Pardon ? »

« _Dites-moi pourquoi Hermione doit payer pour mes pêchés. Dites moi pourquoi elle ne peut pas aller au paradis et être heureuse pour une fois. Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé il y a des siècles. Dites-moi comment je peux la ramener !»

* * *

Il est malheureux le pauvre Drago !!! Comme quoi, il n'était vraiment pas insensible à Hermione. Mais c'est toujours quand on à perdu quelque chose que l'on se rends compte à quel point on y tient, n'est ce pas !?!

Bisous


	26. Ce n'est pas un choix !

Hey, comment va ?? **Profitez bien de ce chapitre car c'est le dernier avant ma pause estivale **!! Hé oui, je pars en vacances et je n'aurais pas accès à internet so...vous devrez attendre pour avoir les deux derniers chapitres. C'es dur hein ?!? lol.

**Disclaimer :** Toujours rien à moi : les persos sont à JKR et l'histoire à Romantic Fool

**Réponses aux review anonymes :**

**Miss impatiente (Carole) :** Tu vas réussir à tenir pendant mes vacances ??? lol Et pas d'inquiétude, Drago ne va pas mourir lui aussi...enfin, je crois xD

* * *

Drago savait qu'il se raccrochait à une simple lueur d'espoir mais il n'avait pas le choix : il savait que si il la laissait partir, si il perdait l'espoir de ramener Hermione il deviendrait exactement ce dont Dumbledore avait peur qu'il devienne : un homme sans cœur, un homme sans âme, juste une enveloppe de rage et de haine, une personne dont Hermione pensait qu'il avait promit ne jamais devenir. Drago attendit, fixant le directeur, espérant désespérément qu'il lui donnerait la clé du piège qui était là depuis des années.

.

« _Je ne connais pas les détails Drago, certains sont assez obscurs. Tout ce que je sais c'est que la sorcière, que la prophétie appelait « la mariée de serpentard » était en fait la maîtresse d'Alfred Serpentard. Pour prouver sa loyauté à son maitre, Alfred l'a tuée ainsi que son enfant à naitre. Cette sorcière, qui s'appelait Ambre, était une vraie prophétesse. Depuis le jour où elle avait rencontré Alfred et où elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, elle savait de quoi serait fait son destin. Elle savait qu'elle serait tuée de sa main. Elle avait également prévu que quelque temps après sa mort, Alfred serait tué par le maitre à qui il voulait plaire. Toutes les prophétesses doivent suivre un code Drago, un code qui stipule qu'elles ne doivent pas user de leurs pouvoir pour changer le futur. Cependant, par amour, Ambre est morte en laissant une protection à Alfred, la même qui a protégé Harry de Voldemort. Grâce a cette protection, le maitre d'Alfred est mort en essayant de le tuer et Alfred est devenu l'un des dirigeants le plus impitoyable du monde sorcier. Alfred a tué des millions de gens : moldus et sorciers. Comme Ambre était la cause de tout cela, elle fut condamnée à vivre pour toujours dans une mystérieuse forêt. Un endroit entre la terre et le paradis. Un endroit où les chuchotements des arbres lui rappelleraient son amour perdu, un endroit où les âmes des morts la tourmenteraient. Il était dit qu'elle resterait là pour toujours, sans jamais vraiment mourir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un prenne sa place. Quelqu'un qui causera aussi l'ascension de l'héritier de Serpentard, quelqu'un qui sera mort à cause de son incapacité à aimer. »

« _Donc ce quelqu'un c'est Hermione. » C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

« _Oui. »

« _Et comme elle est morte pour ne pas entraver mon accession au pouvoir, elle va elle aussi passer sa vie entre la terre et le paradis, sans jamais mourir. »

« _Oui. »

« _Et je ne peux rien faire propos de ça ? »

« _Non. »

« _Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je puisse la sauver de son destin ? »

« _Elle sera toujours là-bas Drago, elle sera toujours hantée par les souvenirs de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Mais si tu choisis, ici et maintenant de ne pas marcher sur les traces de ton prédécesseur tu ne lui rajoutera pas de douleur supplémentaire. Elle n'aura pas à souffrir pour les millions d'âmes que tu aurais tuées sur ton chemin. »

« _Non. »

« _Drago. »

« _Non ! » Son poing atterrit sur la table avec fracas. Du sang en jailli mais il ne ressentit aucune douleur.

« _Drago. Tu as le choix. Tu peux laisser la haine partir ou rajouter encore plus de douleur à Hermione. »

« _Ce n'est pas un choix. » Son poing frappa encore une fois la table. Il vit encore une fois du sang et encore une fois, il ne sentit rien. Dumbledore se leva pour l'arrêter mais il se rassit. Il avait vu une lueur maléfique dans les yeux de Drago. Celui-ci se leva, les poings serrés. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit : c'était le professeur McGonnagal.

.

« _Professeur. »

« _Pas maintenant Minerva. »

« _Il s'agit des parents de Miss Granger professeur. Ils ne sont pas morts. La lettre a été envoyée par… » Elle regarda Drago. « _...Par erreur. »

Le professeur Dumbledore s'affala dans sa chaise. Il avait vu le visage de Drago et il pria Merlin pour ne plus jamais revoir une telle douleur sur le visage de quelqu'un.

.

« _Vous m'excusez professeur. »

« _Drago. »

« _Je peux y aller ? » Souffla Drago entre ses dents.

« _Oui Mr Malefoy, vous pouvez y aller. »

.

Drago garda son calme jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa chambre. Il vit ensuite le journal d'Hermione sur son bureau, ses livres éparpillés un peu partout, ses vêtements sur le lit. Un hurlement lui échappa tandis qu'il se laissait submerger par la colère. Il entendit la table se fracasser contre le mur, il vit les étagères tomber, il vit des pages de livre déchirées, arrachées. Il vit son propre sang couler devant lui. Mais il ne sentait toujours pas la douleur. Il ne ressentait plus rien.

* * *

Drago vous fait de la peine j'espère !!! Et la prophétie doit être plus claire maintenant. Hermione n'était pas la mariée de serpentard mais elles sont censées avoir le même destin ^^

Bisous et à bientôt.

si tu ne me lâche pas. »


	27. Entre deux mondes

Avant toute chose : je suis désolée d'avoir tardé !!!! Mon pc a lâché juste quand je suis rentrée de vacances et je n'ai pas pu me connecter pour poster une note ou autre.

En tout cas MERCI pour vos review, je ne crois pas y avoir répondu et il y en a un certain nombre que je n'ai même pas encore lu (sorry mais je vais m'y mettre juste là) mais je vous promet de corriger cela pour ce chapitre.

**Disclaimer : ** Les personnages sont à JKR et l'hsitoire a Romantic Fool.

* * *

Drago fut assez rapidement vidé de toute énergie. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la rage et de la haine envers son père et du mépris envers lui-même. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Hermione se coupait, presque jusqu'à en mourir. C'était un soulagement de sentir la douleur, de concentrer toutes ses blessures (morales) sur une coupure, un bleu ou un membre cassé. C'était beaucoup mieux que de rester concentré sur le vide, la perte, le désespoir qui occupait maintenant son cœur. Il avait sauvé Hermione de ce vide, seulement pour la tuer moins d'une semaine après. Elle lui avait demandé de se pardonner mais il ne pouvait pas. Personne ne le pourrait. Alors qu'il s'affalait parmi les vestiges de ce qui avait été les meubles de sa chambre, son regard tomba sur le portrait D'Alfred Serpentard. L'écriture dorée la narguait, se moquait de lui.

.

_Les larmes ont coulé_

_Pour un amour _

_Qui n'aurait jamais du être _

_Les larmes ont coulé_

_Pour une tragédie_

_Prévue depuis longtemps_

_._

Oui, il savait depuis le début que sa relation avec Hermione était vouée à l'échec. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait repoussée encore et encore… seulement, il avait perdu sa bataille intérieure, il l'avait attirée dans ses bras. Il savait qu'un jour ils auraient été séparés mais il ne pensait pas que ça aurait été si vite. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait celui qui la tuerait.

.

_La tragédie d'une sorcière_

_Dont le cœur ne connaissait pas la haine_

_Qui méritait d'être bénie_

_Mais qui était poursuivie par un misérable destin_

_._

Drago ferma les yeux, seulement pour y voir le visage d'Hermione juste avant qu'elle meure. Elle souriait. Elle semblait tellement innocente, tellement contente. Elle pensait qu'il avait promit. Elle croyait qu'il serait capable de laisser sa haine s'en aller. Mais elle se trompait tellement ! Même maintenant, tout en sachant que chaque pêchés qu'il commettrait se paierait par une plus grande souffrance pour elle, tout en sachant qu'elleallait assumer les conséquences de _ses _actions, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner son père, le seigneur de ténèbres ou lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner. Il pouvait tout aussi bien se coucher et mourir à l'instant même si on lui demandait. Il ne pouvait pas aller de l'avant, pas sans raison de vivre. Pas sans elle.

.

_La vie de son amour sera achetée_

_Par la jeune mariée de serpentard aux portes du ciel._

_._

Avec ce qu'il lui restait de force, Drago se leva et lança son poing ensanglanté de toutes ses forces sur le tableau, laissant une trainée de sang sur les mots dorés.

.

BAM !

.

« _Rends la moi ! » Hurla t-il pendant qu'elle abattait son autre poing dessus, le tâchant encore plus de sang.

.

BAM !

.

« _Je veux la voir encore ! »

.

Les tâches de sang rendaient l'image un peu brumeuse, comme si elle disparaissait.

.

BAM !

.

« _Amène moi à elle ! »

L'image devint plus claire

.

BAM !

.

« _Putain ! Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. »

Avec ses mots, Drago s'effondra, son corps secoué de sanglots. Il sentit les ténèbres le submerger, la doux leurre de l'inconscience était juste à sa portée.

Il ne remarqua pas que l'image d'Alfred Serpentard avait maintenant disparu. Il ne remarqua pas l'image d'une forêt sombre. Il ne remarqua pas la lumière qui parvint de cette image. Une lumière qui enveloppait maintenant son corps et qui l'emmenait là où il avait souhaité aller.

Il était en train de rêver. C'est ce que Drago pensa lorsqu'il se releva. Il s'agissait du même rêve qu'il avait fait en même temps qu'Hermione. La trouverait-il ici comme il l'avait fait auparavant ? Bien sur que non. Les morts ne rêvent pas.

Il se rappelait de cet endroit. C'était ici qu'il avait entendu la prophétie pour la première fois. Tout était noir excepté l'arbre illuminé au centre. Mais la lumière était moins éclatante à présent, comme si elle avait affaiblie par le temps et la peine. Comme avant, il n'y avait pas de bruit : pas de chuchotement du vent dans les arbres, pas de pépiements des oiseaux, juste un sinistre silence.

Contre son meilleur jugement, Drago appela a voix haute le nom d'Hermione. Il ne la voyait pas mais il sentait qu'elle était là, dans le silence ténébreux, au delà de sa portée. Il cria jusqu'à ce que sa voix soit enrouée, jusqu'à ce sa gorge le pique, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde espoir. Soudain, il la vit debout, juste à sa portée. Un ombre plus légère qu'une flamme mais il s'agissait définitivement d'Hermione. Elle était en train de pleurer. Sa douleur était toujours réelle dans cet espace. Il voulu l'attraper mais elle n'était plus là. Il sentit quelque chose le tirer en arrière, quelque chose qui lui disait de quitter cet endroit. Il résista. Hermione était là. Elle avait mal. Elle avait besoin de lui.

« _Hermione ! Ne te caches pas de moi. » Pleura Drago

Pendant un long moment, rien ne se passa. Drago sentit encore qu'on le tirait. Encore une fois, il résista. Il s'en fichait si il ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle était là et pour l'instant celui lui suffisait.

* * *

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. Rendez vous vendredi soir ou dimanche soir pour l'ultime chapitre.

Bisous


	28. Je t'aime

Et voilà, nous y sommes. Le dernier chapitre de cette fiction/traduction est posté. Ca fait bizarre de poster le dernier chapitre. D'ailleurs, celui-ci va surement déplaire à quelque uns d'entre vous mais je vais m'expliquer un peu plus longuement à la fin. Pour l'instant : lecture.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient : les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire à Romantic Fool

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**yuna usagi : **L'amour sera t'il plus fort que tout : lis et tu sauras ^^

**Ladymalfoy_94 : **Merci beaucoup, voici la suite et fin

**Miss Impatiente/Carole : **Contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre, voici la suite

**Malfoy Funambule : **Eh oui...déja fini, mais toutes les bonnes chosesont une fin ^^

**Herm London: **Vivra...vivra pas ? Il ne te reste plus qu'a lire

* * *

Drago chercha le marécage. Il courut comme un fou à travers les arbres, criant le nom d'Hermione dans les ténèbres, la suppliant d'apparaitre. Cependant, il n'eut pas de réponse. Peu importait l'endroit où il courait, peu importait la direction qu'il prenait, il était toujours ramené au même endroit : l'arbre mort qui liait les deux mondes. Drago pouvait sentir sa connexion au monde des vivants diminuer à chaque respiration. Il savait qu'il ne serait bientôt plus capable d'y retourner. Mais comment pourrait-il rentrer sans Hermione ? Ici au moins, bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage ou toucher sa peau, il sentait sa présence : pleurant silencieusement dans la nuit pour un amour qui n'aurait pas du exister.

Finalement épuisé, Drago s'appuya contre l'arbre. Au moment ou l'écorce toucha sa peau, il comprit ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit à propos d'Hermione qui souffrirait et serait tourmentée par les souvenirs.

Rapidement, la douleur s'engouffra en lui, des mots et des actes dont il ne se rappelait pas mais qui étaient néanmoins là.

.

__

_Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici sorcière. Dis-moi quelle sera ma fin ?_

_Cela ne t'aidera pas. C'est le destin qui décidera de ta mort._

_Dis-moi ce que tu sais, ou tu mourras de ma main._

_Un jour Maitre des Ténèbres je le ferais. Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment._

****

_M'as-tu ensorcelé prophétesse ? Quel sort m'a rendu ainsi ?_

_Comment te sens-tu?_

_Le désir cours dans mes veines. Le besoin de t'avoir l'emporte sur ce que je devrais faire._

_Aucun sort ne pourrait te faire ressentir ça._

_C'est forcément ça. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution._

****

_Ne t'éloigne plus jamais de ma vue._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Tu es mienne._

_Mon cœur est peut-être tien mais pas mon corps, pas mon âme._

_Le premier changera dans une heure. Le second pas longtemps après._

_Et ton corps ? Ton cœur ? Ton âme ?_

_Tu auras mon corps, c'est déjà plus qu'assez._

****

_Laisses-moi partir._

_Je ne veux pas._

_Ne veux pas ou ne peux pas ?_

_Je te l'ai dit une fois. Tu es mienne._

_Laisses-moi partir Maître Des Ténèbres. Tu es en train de me tuer._

_Non._

****

_Tu as eu une vision aujourd'hui._

_Oui._

_Tu savais que tu mourrais de ma main._

_Il ne pourrait pas y avoir d'autres choix._

_Cela doit être comme ça._

_Ton ambition l'emporte sur les sentiments –quels qu'ils soient- que tu as pour moi. Elle dépasse ton désir._

_Arrêtes moi. Trouves quelque choses pour nous sortir de là._

_Je ne peux pas._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pour cela Maitre Des Ténèbres, l'amour est requis. Il n'y a pas d'amour en toi Alfred Serpentard. Tu as déjà fais ton choix._

_Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?_

_Je l'ai déjà fais._

______

« _Drago. »

« _Hermione » Dit-il tout en se relevant. Il scanna l'espace en face de lui pour trouver un signe d'elle.

« _Drago, tu dois quitter cet endroit. »

« _Où est-tu ? »

« _Part Drago, c'est trop dangereux pour toi. »

« _Montres toi ! J'ai besoin de te voir. »

Lentement, trop lentement même, une silhouette commença à prendre forme en face de lui. Hermione le fixait avec ses yeux qui étaient beaucoup trop sombres et son visage qui était beaucoup trop pâle. Son corps semblait plus fragile qu'une flamme.

Drago tendit le bras pour la toucher, mais elle s'éloigna hors de sa portée.

« _S'il te plait Drago. Tu t'avances trop loin dans ce royaume. Cet endroit n'est pas pour toi. Va-t'en ! Il n'y a rien ici à part de la souffrance.

« _Tu es là et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Touches-moi mon amour. Je ne te blesserais pas.

Hermione reculais de plus en plus alors que Drago s'avançait vers elle. Finalement, elle n'avait plus d'endroit où s'enfuir.

« _Tu penses que tu ne me blesseras pas mais tu le feras. Tu va me rapporter la souffrance de tout ce que nous avons perdu. Je ne peux pas supporter ça Drago. Pas ici, plus maintenant.

« _Hermione, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. » Déclara Drago tout en lui caressant la joue.

Elle se crispa, les larmes coulèrent et les souvenirs la traversèrent, arrachant la cicatrice de son cœur.

_____

***

_« _Je ne voulais pas t'embrasser cet après midi. »_

_« _Tu semblais pourtant bien sur de toi. »_

_« _C'était une erreur. »_

_« _Je vois. »_

_***_

« __(…)je veux juste être sur que tu…que… tu n'espères pas plus que ce que je peux te donner. »_

_« _Je n'espère rien. »_

_« _Je ne t'aime pas. Je te veux. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. »_

***

_« _Si on… fait ça. Ce ne sera plus jamais pareil._

_« _Je sais. »_

_« _Drago écoutes moi. On ne s'en sortira pas sans dommages. Que ce soit toi ou moi. Tu ne seras pas capable d'oublier ça. »_

_« _Je le ferai… et je te briserai le cœur. »_

_« _Et le tien ? »_

_« _Je n'en ai pas. »_

_***_

_« _Tu ne m'aimes pas. »_

______

« _Hermione. Parles moi. » Souffla Drago doucement, sa main s'attardant toujours sur son visage et ses yeux regardant à travers son cœur, semblant voir plus que ce qu'elle voulait révéler.

« _J'ai demandé ce que tu ne pouvais pas donner. »

« _Tu n'as jamais demandé. »

« _Je savais quelle serait la réponse. »

« _Rentres avec moi. »

« _Pourquoi ? »

« _Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« _Pourquoi tu veux que je reviennes ? »

« _Hermione… »

« _Ma mort, mes problèmes, la manière dont nous en avons fini. Aucune de ces choses n'est de ta faute. Tu n'as aucune responsabilité à porter. »

« _Je sais. »

« _Tu n'es plus responsable de moi. Plus maintenant. »

« _Hermione, je le sais. Je veux que tu rentres avec moi. »

« _Pourquoi ? Pour rester comme avant ? J'ai besoin de plus que ça. J'ai besoin de plus que ce que tu peux me donner. » Elle essaya de s'éloigner de lui mais il la maintint là, emprisonnée entre la souffrance du présent et la souffrance du passé. Déchirée entre ce qui avait été et ce qui aurait pu être.

« _Je… »

« _Va t'en Drago ! Part avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« _Non. Si tu ne rentres pas, je resterais avec toi dans ces ténèbres silencieuses. Je partagerais ta souffrance jusqu'à la fin des temps, jusqu'à ce que cet arbre fleurisse de nouveau.

« _Pourquoi ? »

« _Je t'aime Hermione ! Plus que ma vie, plus que moi-même. Tu es mon souffle, mon cœur, mon âme et je préférerais passer une éternité de souffrance avec toi plutôt qu'une vie de plaisirs sans toi. Rentres avec moi. »

En pleurant de joie, Hermione enroula ses bras autour de Drago, savourant cette vérité apprise trop tard, et, pour la première fois depuis des centaines d'années, l'arbre fleurit, les ténèbres se brisèrent, le silence se cassa et une fleur tomba dans la main de Drago.

.

______________

Drago se réveilla comme si il sortait d'un rêve, il était entouré d'un bazar et de morceaux de bois éparpillés. Il jeta un regard autour de la pièce et ne trouva aucun signe d'Hermione, d'un arbre ou d'une forêt. Ses espoirs le quittaient, le laissant dans un état encore pire qu'auparavant.

« Alors c'était un rêve. » Pensa t-il. « Tout ça c'était juste un rêve. Hermione est toujours morte. »

Soudain, Drago sentit quelque chose dans sa main. C'était une fleur. La fleur de cet arbre. L'espoir éclata à nouveau en lui, une flamme fragile à travers les ténèbres. Il couru hors de sa chambre, et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, vers le corps d'Hermione.

Il rentra dans la pièce, ignorant le cri de surprise de Mme Pomfresh, ignorant les parents d'Hermione qui pleuraient à son chevet.

Il se posa près d'elle, espérant au-delà de tous les espoirs qu'elle respire, qu'elle lui donne un signe de vie. Elle ne bougea pas.

Poussant un cri rauque, il serra son corps dans ses bras, la berçant. Il la perdait pour la deuxième fois.

La fleur qui était dans sa main tomba sur ses genoux, se fusionna avec elle, entoura son corps comme une flamme fragile. Drago ne le remarqua pas. A chaque respiration, il sentait son âme se déchirer, les ténèbres grandir à l'intérieur de son cœur

Soudain, une paire de bras encerclèrent ses épaules, et il entendit son nom chuchoté à ses oreilles.

« _Drago. »

Il releva les yeux et tomba dans un magnifique regard cannelle. Ses bras étaient autour de la fille qu'il aimait : son souffle, son cœur et son âme.

« _Je t'aime » souffla t-il doucement tandis qu'il se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur ses douces lèvres. Elle émit un petit son étouffé avant de se laisser aller et de partager avec lui la joie de ce moment. Quand le baiser

prit fin, elle lui souriait, ses yeux lui soufflant tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir.

« _Je t'aime. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix

« _Ne me refait plus jamais ça. »

« _Qu'est ce tu ferais si je le faisais. » Murmura t-elle.

« _Je te suivrais jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je te ferais mienne, encore, et encore, et encore. »

« _Et toi ? Qu'en est-il de toi ? »

« _Je suis à toi Hermione. Ne doute jamais de ça. Aussi longtemps que je vivrais mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme t'appartiennent. »

Drago quémanda un autre baiser, la collant aussi près que possible à lui, pour être sur qu'elle soit bien là, dans ses bras, recevant son

amour et lui donnant le sien en échange.

.

**

« _Drago ? »

« _Oui. »

« _Je crois que mon père va bientôt te tuer si tu ne me lâches pas. »

Fin

* * *

Bon, je sais que cette fin ne plaira pas à tout le monde. Certains d'entre vous auraient surement préférés qu'Hermione reste morte mais je vous avouerais ne pas être une fan des Sad End et quitte à traduire une histoire, autant que ce soit une Happy end. Je sais bien que dans la vie (la vraie) les choses ne fonctionnent pas comme ça mais écrire des fanfcition peut justement nous permettre de faire ce genre d'écart, rendre la résurrection possible etc.

De plus, la fin de la fic est assez ouverte. Alors pour ceux qui voulaient à tout prix voir Hermione morte et enterrée, vous pouvez toujours imaginer que Lucius ne va pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça...

Sinon, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous avez laissé ponctuellement ou tout au long de l'histoire. Chacune d'entre elles m'ont fait plaisir, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Je vais d'ailleurs faire une petite demande : pour ce dernier chapitre, j'aimerai que ceux qui lisent sans laisser de review prennent juste trente secondes pour me laisser un avis que ce soit sur la fin ou sur l'histoire en général, histoire de savoir si elle vous à plu et pourquoi elle vous à plu. Si vous avez aimé la fin ou nous.

Encore merci de m'avoir lue et de m'avoir donné du courage pour cette traduction.

Bisous

Loufoca-Granger

Ps : je ferais un « chapitre » pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes prochainement.


	29. Réponses aux reviews anonymes

Hey,

Encore une fois **merci** pour ces nombreuses review !!! Je ne pensais vraiment pas atteindre un nombre si élevé de review : plus de 300 !!!! MERCI.

* * *

**Ladymalfoy_94** : Eh bien, je suis contente que cette fin te satisfasses. Merci de m'avoir suivie dans cette fic ^^

**Carole** : Eh oui, c'est fini mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. En tout cas merci pour tes nombreuses reviews qui m'ont toutes fait plaisir^^

**herm-london** : je suis contente que cette fin t'ai plu !!! Et bienvenue au club des fans des happy end xD. Bisous

**Malfoy Funambule** : Contente que tu ai aimé cette histoire malgré la fin. Tu la trouves trop simple mais dis-toi qu'elle est « ouverte » comme ça tu peux t'imaginer la suite de la manière que tu veux ^^


End file.
